How Far To Fall
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: "Beautiful"."Stunning"."Enchanting".The words echoed about the metal walls of the base lodged under Mount Hillary. In the course of twenty four hours all possibilitys of personal peace had been lost. Why? Because they had arrived. How the Autobots fall.
1. Chapter 1

The earth shook as an unknown space craft broke through the first layer of the atmosphere. Alarms sounded echoing off the rock formations and dirt hills around Mount Hillary. At the slanted base of this orange rock mountain was a large craft half wedged into the ground . The metal was worn and obviously not of human creation due to it's survival of this crash. It's occupants however alien were peaceful . Though peace didn't reign over their base now with the alarm signaling new arrivals. Their leader was massive being the third tallest on base on base and over six stories tall. The robotic being of glimmering blues, radiant reds, and metallic silvers looked much like an oversized human in painted armor but held such an exotic shape that his form had to truly be of mechanical build. Twinkling ice blue eyes or optics in their case held excitement and life but seemed dulled by the war he was forced to participate in . However as those optics scanned over the details of the ship currently about to crash only miles from his current location a thought ran through his processor. Would it be wise to continue the alert and gather his men for a debriefing to organize a rescue mission for whatever mechs may reside in the air born ship? Should he ignore the distress signal that was flashing across Teletran's screen and pretend as that the neutral coding he had read was in fact instead a Decepticon code instead? The noble leader usually never thought to abandon a fellow Cybertronian but the code that was increpted was that of a Neutral . Neutrals were known to be favoring any side and were often wild due to their desire to not follow ether Autobot or Decepticon rule. The Prime entertained the thought of ignoring the distressed Neutrals once more before giving in to the forever present hope that these were different. Quickly with the press of his digit on the buttons of Teletran's control board gathered his Commanding Medical Officer, his twin Frontliners, and the Emergency Transport Shuttle known as Skyfire. The called upon mechs soon congregated behind him as he continued typing away . The twins separated themselves from the other two mechs to instead get a better view of the display screen as a enhanced satellite video feed of the downed ship appeared. Optimus turned to address his troops nodding as they stood at attention. His optics brightened in a faux smile as he greeted them" Hello friends. Well have to make this quick" he got nods of understanding as the ship got closer with each passing minute. The mech turned to the second largest mech on base " Skyfire I need you to take Sideswipe and Sunstreaker up and let them jump on that ship." the red and white shuttle looked down at the red and blue mech with curiosity but nodded anyway. Next in the line up was the red and white medic known as Ratchet" Ratchet I need you to go up with them and make sure that once the mechs are in Skyfire's hold none of them are damaged. I'll stay on the ground and clear any creatures in the crash area." they all nodded . Optimus stiffened his stature " Alright. Autobots transform and roll out." with that the group of five made for the exit to their ship and temporary headquarters.

* * *

><p>Their arrival gave away how crucial it was to execute this mission quickly the estimated crash time gave them less than ten minutes to clear the area and rescue the occupants of the damaged vessel. Skyfire landed allowing the ambulance and Lamborghinis to enter his storage compartment that could comfortably fit another four or five of the vehicles. The trained aerial bot took to the air. His ailerons struggling but easily bringing him to the ships level in a acceptable amount of time .The white entrance amp to his hold lowered with a slight whirr, this was the twins que. The lambos transformed to their bipedal modes free falling onto the dented and burned metal hot with friction. The scream of air the only sound registering in their audios as the golden twin named Sunstreaker landed first intending to touch on the back of the ship. The burn warped metal however was unable to hold his weight and tore under his peds instead landing him in the command room of the ship . He rolled away from the newly formed skylight to allow his brother to land there as well . The sight before them was surprising to say the least. There in the middle of the room was two femmes one a grounder and the other of Aerial build hailed together however upon closer inspection the twins could see that the were shielding something between them. The ship shook badly in it's decent alerting them of danger once more " Quickly Femmes ! Through the hole" immidiatly the Seeker reacted her wings twitching as she onlined her optics to look at the two Autobots. Sunstreaker looked into those purple orbs for a moment before glaring. The femme spurred into action picking up the small femme minibot shed been shielding from between her sisters arms " Redtide! Come were being rescued!" the prone red and black grounder onlined her optics the deep purple orbs shining in excitement. The two femmes darted toward the two frontliners as the vessel quaked and groaned. Four minutes and the ship would impact the ground. The seeker boosted her only slightly smaller sister up " Tide take Eclipse " the limp minibot had obviously been the victim of an attack energon seeped from deep scratch marks on her chassis and upper legs. The twins finally guessed what the purpose if the attack was after seeing the sign of the medics on her silver and blue red and black femme took the smallest of the group holding her tight against her chassis the minibot looking like a overgrown youngling against the full breast plate. Finally the femme seeker climbed after her team followed by the twins who helped them onto the carefully flying shuttle. The Femmes huddled together once more gentle servos running over the healing plateing of the minibot " Eclipse, Sweetspark wake up. Were safe... Moony" the last word was choked when the little femme barely stirred. Having seen enough the red and white medic approached the femmes cringing at the sight of the wounded medic. He knelt to access the damage growling at what the wounds added up to . Sky blue optics looked up into the dimmed purple of the femme Seeker. " Was she-" The gentle shake of a helm was his answer. Her face plates gave away her pain at seeing her youngest half sister in such a condition " No they attempted but she fought. When we got there she has collapsed amongst there shells exhausted." the mech understood now. Heated air pressed through closed vents mimicking a human sigh as one of his slender red digits went from finger to a modified blow torch while another on his other hand pulled some soldering components from his subspace. The blue and silver femme was slender much like her sisters but seemed more compact instead of having the full breastplate like her siblings truly a medical. She had adjusted her own frame to make her ability to move more energy efficient and easier. Ratchet moved fast stopping the free flow of energon and repairing the cracks in her armor looking over his quick but well done work. The two other femmes had moved away and sat against one of the walls hugging each other and running comforting servos over each others shoulder and black plating. The twins looked in pity at the sisters though wouldn't admit to it once they reached the base. Ratchet sat only a few meters from the minibot when a whimper broke the silence of the storage hold . The two femmes moved toward the waking mini on the floor as her purple optics flickered to life. Light blue shining trails formed on her sisters faces as they looked down at her " Eclipse" Tide's voice cracked but was strong yet beautiful like the licking of a gentle wave . The voice surprised the three mechs present and even Skyfire. The femme unlike her sister had stayed mostly silent " Thunder? Tide? Where are we" this voice was sweet much like her sisters'. The larger femmes carefully shifted the minibot so the could hug her between their chassies . The mechs all felt that sick twinge of jealousy they felt for the love between the family. Eclipse smiled her engine purring weakly as she nuzzled into her flyer sisters chassis" I'm not a sparkling... I'm fine" the mechs couldn't help but admire the little ones feistiness. Finally Skyfire arrived at the base opening his exit Ratchet got off first stretching " his joints groaning under the stress. The twins moved toward the door stopping at the end of the ramp and waiting for the femmes whom had all walked to the ramp but were wary to exit. They all walked together the larger hiding the small between them. The flyer's wings were hitched high once she saw that a large group of mechs had formed a welcoming party . The Neutral femmes huddled back the oldest hissing and her grounder counterpart growling in warning. eclipse looked up at her sisters glaring and pushing from behind their legs" Seriously.. Not a sparkling" the mechs chuckled at the little minibot except for a select few who stared at her in ah. Ice blue optics roaming over that delicately curved chassis with the paint patterns of dark blue and light purple accenting her frame. The group of minibots shivered attempting to hide their revving engines but it seemed even a few of the full mechs engines had spurred to life. The other two sisters came foreword as well jumping when the craft that had brought them here transformed . The Seeker femme blinked as kind blue optics met hers and the twice as the tall winged mech knelt down taking her servo in his and pressing a kiss to the joint of the middle finger. No one but her noticed the delicate movement of his wings as he spoke to her the language of the Aerials . Blackthunders own wings twitched a timid response to his complement her cheeks only slightly flush gaining them questioning looks from all on lookers. Blacktode glanced about tge crowd spotting a small mech with glowing helmfins toward the back " Wheeljack" the name from the femmes mouth brought her oldest siblings attention on to her. Thunder tilted her head at her sibling while Skyfire let her go and stood up. The mentioned mech wiggled through the crowd " Tide...I haven't seen you since the night I was promoted" the helm find grew pinker in embarrassment . Eclipse smirked at her sister knowing full well this was the mech whom shed given her seals to. Blackthunder had given hers to a mech of the other faction . Eclipse however still had her seals. Thus she looked about the mechs weeding out the ones whom she could already tell she didn't like. A glimmer of silver and back hiding in the back of the crowd caught her attention. She smirked looking about realizing the visible crowd was distracted. Small peds silently allowed her to sneak to the back of the crowd. She found her target shuttering her optics in surprise when she saw that a mech of identical coloring stood beside him with his doorwings arched high. The stealthy minibot watched unnoticed as a silver and black servo from the taller visored mech snuck to the joints controlling the wings rubbing intimately . The appendages relaxing and falling immediately . It was rare that a mech truely caught her attention but these two ... She approached stepping through the small space between them unnoticed . A small smile creeped onto her face as she revved her engine startling the two mechs. The shorter but bulkier of the two gave her a smoldering glare that faded into surprise and then to a mask of stoicness. The other jumped slightly looking genuinely surprised that shed managed to sneak up on Jim. She gave them her sweetest smile holding her servo up " I'm Eclipse" the taller silver and black mech gently took her servo in his much larger one. The shorter nodded at her" I'm the SIC, Prowl" he looked at the other mech who's visor was glowing lightly "This is the TIC Jazz". Eclipse nodded at them before she heard a commotion at the front of the crowd. She flickered her optics pushing air through her rents heavily. Her sisters voices rang out in distress as the looked about. The two mechs looked at her expectantly till Prowl raised his servo " She's here." she settled smoldering purple optics on the tactician. Finally in her last attempts to escape her sisters she started to sneak away growling when the mechs seemed to give away her position to her guards. Finally she gave up as her sisters once more surrounded her with an embrace. The mechs present laughed as she made a whirring sound of disapproval at the coddling. Her eyes caught the gaze of the two mechs from earlier and a strange glint in the visor and optics made her flush. The action went unnoticed by the elder siblings thankfully. The last thing Eclipse wanted was her sisters to realize she was finally interested in mechs.<p>

* * *

><p>The femmes were taken to the Autobot leaders office . The huddled on the chairs while Prowl stood by the door creatively watching the minibot whom had gained his bond-mates attention. She was attempting to be unnoticed as she observed him as well. Finally the loud rushed clanging of large peds in the hall brought the two boys attention away from each other. The elder femmes had distracted one-another with half hearted conversation. Eclipse watched as the mech called Prowl moved away from the doorway allowing his leader to enter. He was taller than all of them and his flames intimidating . The girls looked at him in aww the oldest of them unable to keep her turbines from spinning. She flushed her younger sisters snickering while the mechs looked at them in doubt of their sanity. The Prime took to his chair while his SIC closed the door and took his position to the semi's right. The leaders optics held nothing but happines as they looked at the femmes . The rescued group waiting for him to speak " Welcome to the Autobot base. My designation is Optimus Prime" he looked over the trio stopping on the Seeker. The black gold trimmed femme looked at the Prime hopefully " Its a pleasure to meet you sir. I know this seems odd to ask already but... Can you make arrangments for us to leave this planet" the Autobots looked surprised. Prowl spoke first " I'm afraid we don't have the proper materials to build a craft sturdy enough for interstellar travel" the older femme looked worriedly at Eclipse. The mini- femme smiled at her sister turning to the large leader " can we claim sanctuary here? I'm a well trained medic, Redtide is a scientist , and Blackthunder is a well trained warrior. We'd attempt to make ourselves useful of we stayed" the flame painted mech leaned foreward his elbow joints resting in the table as his blue digits laced together. His tactician used his internal comm. to insert his thoughts  They would be useful... We need someone to keep Wheeljack from blowing himself up and Ratchet is shorthanded. Though a problem presents itself ./ the tactician was still looking at the femmes / There is no free rooms on base, they would have to bunk with mechs / . This was a problem. Some mechs would attempt to take the femmes despite any protests presented. Optimus thought for a moment " That would be fine Prowl will send you a schedule of your shifts. You will be split up however. Blackthunder , you will be staying in the aerial hanger with whichever mech allows you into his room. Blacktide, your with Wheeljack." he stopped on the minifemme attempting to sort out what mech would be best to watch over her. Once more his comm. with Prowl sprang to life / Jazz and I will gladly ... Shelter her./ that was easy enough of a solution . Optimus smiled at the femme motioning to his right "Prowl has volunteered to accomadate you. Oh yes !" the leader received a message from his medic" When is your next Cycles? " a very personal but under standable question " the larger two femmes unfortunately synced up " 2 orns" there faces flushed. Eclipse however was nervous her next Cycle was in only 7 cycles...Her meek glance and nervous shifting made the mechs optics brighten in surprise" 7 cycles" that was a problem " I still have my seals as well" even worse. The elder siblings looked at her in a scolding way" That's your fault I highly doubt any mech still desires a unit let alone knows what it is" Prowl's doorwings clattered ad the arched and hit the wall. Everyone looked at him questioningly he just waved them off " I apologize . Twitch in the doorwings" everyone nodded except Eclipse. The small femme tilted her head " Can I have a look" the black and whitish silver mech knelt nearly doubling over as delicate slender digits worked into his seams untangling back cables stiff with stress and tension. The Datsun's engine reved and rumbled as the usually stoic mech leaned into the gentle touches. The blue and purple motor bike soothing the dents in his cables and removing her hands to rub some of the tension out of his wing's outer joints. Prime's mind strayed "What if you and Jazz took her seals?" Prowl's engine stuttered in response when Eclipse pulled her hands away. The mini-femme blushed but didn't state any objections making her older sisters set fiery curious gazes on her. Prowl finally pulled out of his stupor"I'm sure Jazz would be delighted to have a femme in his berth." Prowl wouldn't mind much ether. Silence overtook the room as Optimus organized the information gained from this meeting. Prime looked at the group of femmes now looking at his SIC and himself for a dismissal . One that he gave immidiatly. Blue optics full of merth watched as his old friend left to show the femmes to their rooms. The femmes playing with eachother by bumping hims or tickling sensetive joints as the walked . Some Autobots in the hall stopping to stare with smitten expressions at the beautiful trios smiles. Oh yes he was sure now. The peace that had been present in the base was definitely over. Oh how far would these femmes cause his men to fall.

* * *

><p>Alright im sorry first off. I suck at this...Im having to use my iphone email to write this then get on to my email on the actual computer and then take the draft and post it in notebook. I have no microsoft office programs after the virus wipe. It seems fast paced at first but it'll slow down I promise. The rest of the chapters will be switching between point of views. You get a better out look on the story this way. also i will be writing some material that to some fans may seem questionable , Transformers traditions are wierd and there fore my attempts to understand them fail or are disturbingly accurate. This is how all information in life is. You will understand when you see what traditions I speak of. I hoped you like it and...no ,constructive criticism doesn't work for me..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note/disclaimer: For any possible readers of this story i apologize. Im aware at the rush i put into the first and this chapter the third is no better. In the fourth it slows minutly. I do encourage the reading of all chapters. You may deem some unnecessary to the story line but i assure you they are. I do not own the Transformers series. I do own my femmes. Blackthunder, Redtide and Eclipse are my creations. Some readers may recognive them from my dabbles in rp some may not. I ask that you refrain from the use of my characters if the ever get the inkling of a desire to do so. I thank any supportive reviewers and do warn against any unpositive reviews i may recieve. Now for my warnings. This story does or will contain : Graphic sex/interfacing,Mech/mech slash, Femme/Mech interfacing, refrences of rape, draw offs of other series, odd self made traditions, Possible femme/femme scenes in later chapters. No incest will be in my writing. I find my current subjects already bordering on ...overly inappropriate.

And so it begins.

How Far To Fall: A Dance of The Primal Sorts

* * *

><p>"The minifemme was ... A variety of oddities condensed in to one frame. Prowl found her to be quite the little distraction but never complained when she snuck into his office and used her medical knowledge to ease the tension that always built up in his doorwings. I enjoyed her as well from the day I met her she seemed to entertain me. I remember waking up to her in the washracks the door open to let my stereo's music echo in the room. Her voice carried through out the too hauntingly as she sang. It was almost better than the original singer. It was a duet song though and on the mech singer's part she just hummed the tune. Curiosity got the better of me. With all the stealth I had as a spy I snuck to the door way peering in. Her lithe glittering blue body shimmering as she danced to the music her hands rubbing across her armor sensually. My vents hitched as the solvent and water ran over her form inticingly. A quick remembrance of my mates rules brought me out of my stupor. Though i couldnt help but still picked up on the femme's part again her back still turned. The Cybertronian song coming to her naturally. She was enchanting as she sang and danced. Her body swayed easily as she never turned to acknowledge my presence. She started humming as her part ended again. Feeling the urge to play a part in her performance ,I sang the guys part smirking at her lack of notice.<p>

She sang for a moment still oblivious before whipping around " Oh! Sorry I woke you up with the music huh" I just shook my helm my visor flashing in amusement at her surprise. She turned the water off stepping away from the ring her body further I grabbed a towel from the table to the left of the door" Your singin' is beautiful" she had the towel drying off her ped when her head shot up. Her faceplates tinted in pink were adorable "Not really... I didn't even realize I was singing. Music calms my nerves and this song was a favorite of mine when I was young" she was modest. I smirked moving out of the way as she finished drying "You were dancing to but your right you could be better" she glared "if you had a mech accompanying you" and the blush was back. I moved to the stereo finding another song by the same artists. It was calm but with a deep base thrum ,I turned looking at her. She knew the song so I offered her a servo. We didn't know each other but what better way to try.

She took it shyly our height difference not detering us as she started us off. Her body swaying gently as the music slowly grew louder. Finally the lyrics started and she sang. She was a wonder as she twisted and moved with the song her movements graceful. Her voice unwavering but cutting off when it the mech started ,her head snapping toward me. I picked it up easily singing, following her movements, the dancing was slightly sensual but so was the song. We'd touch but just like the song she'd dance away playfully . We continued our movements till the last chorus ,her body swinging into mine as we sang together. My servo pressed into her side as the other ran up her back strut slowly before immediately letting her go at the end of the song.

We looked at eachother slowly sinking back into our previous mind blushed but laughed happily once reaching hers "I've never done that before! Was fun" she pulled away giggling. My spark throbbed at that smile and a deep coil of fear formed in my tanks. What just happened? I hadn't felt something like that since me and Prowl first started courting. I just shook my helm returning my attention to the creature before me.I grinned when another of the artists songs started "Wanna do it again" my servo lay palm up. She looked at it ,a smile creeping on her faceplates. Her servo fell into mine and immediately we were dancing my servo on her hip and the other her wrist as she twisted in a way that had my circuits on fire. She was flexible slithering against my frame, as was normal for a femme or mech dancing with a partner to this song. Her dark and light blues sparkling when the light caught her frame in the right places. Her bluish grey faceplates stuck in a permanent smile as she sang and danced. I was no better grinning at the newfound bot who matched my talent equally. She was hooked in my outstretched arm , long leg hooked on mine leaning away when her optics snapped to my direction.

I lead then twirling her and bending her delicately with the now slightly slower music. The ballad was a romance but we didn't mind. Our bodies playing out the story of the femme who kept having to run and the mech who would lure her with sweet words and give chase. I had her bent her servo straight and her digits touching the floor as I sang of the Cybertronian moons that illuminated the couple's love. Then I swung her up my servo holding hers tightly as I spun her. Her voice started and she sang of the femme's fear as she danced away. The artists songs were always stories such as these. She would dance back but as she almost touched my armor dance away once more swaying teasingly. I smirked dancing after catching her and pulling her close as my turn came once more . We kept doing this over and over till the song ended. The ending was sad with her letting go and dancing away sadly her servo reaching for mine but the music denying us the choice to touch.

There was an applause from the doorway not just from one but two sets of hands. She squeaked hiding behind me and peering at the audience. My mate's smile drawing her out of hiding "Welcome back Prowl" her smile was stunning. His black and silver helm nodding " Good afternoon Eclipse" he walked into the room Wheeljack ducking in behind him. The scientist looking at the femme as if she was a life source. She tilted her helm looking oddly cute as the mech fell to his knees "Please... You gotta tell me " she smiled playfully.

Prowl stood to the side of the doorway watching the spectacle with as much wonder as I held. Those bright helm fins flashing a mixture if green and blue "How do I make her leave me alone... All I need is for her to leave me alone in my lab but with her always hanging on me I'm scared to even try and invent anything" he was desperate . Eclipse smirked shaking her helm in amusement "Wheeljack,was it ? You remember tide when you two were studying together" he nodded earnestly " Ok now. Tell me what you two did back then that you aren't doing now" silence was thick in the room. The scientists helm fins a deep pink "She's still interested in that" Eclipse nodded smirking. Without so much as a good bye Wheeljack rose to his peds and exited. Prowl's optics bore into the femme as she burst into a googling fit "You better explain that" she just nodded full on cackling now. We waited till she calmed down. Her vents struggled as she attempted to speak "Ever heard of mechs who are mean to the bots they like" course we did the twins were like that usually "Tide's like that" . The femme known as Tide to her sisters was tall as me! How in Primus' name did she like a mech like Wheeljack. He was short in Cybertronian standards but not enough to be a mini. Well to all their own.

Prowl and I shared a look smiles creeping slowly. We joined our room mate in her laughter till we all had our fill. The femme glancing at Prowl and I "Does he share your talent at dancing" that was a fairly odd question. My love answered her instead "I'm afraid I don't he's tried to teach me but I've never been able to fit into the music as he does" it was a sad truth. She pouted "Thats sad. Jazz is a wonderful partner" I flushed at the compliment. Prowl caught it smirking "He is but I'm afraid I was more surprised by your dancing and singing" she was embarrassed now that cute blush returning. Prowl left the door to our quarters open as he approached the stereo still playing softly. He searched for the duet artists' music amongst my albums stacked high by the machine .

The music stopped and me and the femme looked at each other in confusion "Prowler, babe, what are you doing" the slide of a disk in and out of the machine was my answer. Immediately another of the songs played to life. This music was slightly more up beat an introduction to the singers romance. My tactician turned smiling at us "Sing and dance" it was a command but it was laced in affection. Eclipse looked frightened backing away "No I looked stupid enough earlier" she was insecure. I grabbed her pulling her close and singing forcing her body to sway with mine gently. My voice followed that of the mech singing ,his deep voice hard to follow but I managed. She just shook her head until her part came her voice cracking at first. Slowly she managed to find her courage. The femme singers voice loosing to the femme's voice easily the way the melody accompanied her voice made it seem that much more beautiful.

I looked at Prowl who was listening and watching avidly. Finally I eased her into dancing as well nodding in encouragement when she started taking the lead. She was pressed against my side my servo hooked behind her knee joint as one of her legs legged off the floor and she dipped her helm back. It came to my return again and she straightened herself. Carefully I placed her ped back onto the floor twirling her and pressing her back to my chassis. I made her sway to the music running my servos up her sides and forcing her arms above her head. My mate wasn't bothered by the sensual display sensuality at all . He seemed more aroused watching her shift and move expertly with me. The mech stopped singing and the music bolted to life with the femmes voice . Eclipse sang expertly turning to sway down my body enticingly before rising up the same way and dancing around me teasingly. A loud blast of base had her swinging into my side. She jumped and I easily caught her " Primus femme" her legs wrapped around my waist as she arched and dipped back. This was a intimate part of the song but I didn't mind as I trailed my hands over her frame before pulling her frame up. Our pace was fast as her small bases hit the floor and I backed her up singing with her now. A slight change in the tune had her returning this gesture till the song ended with us chest plate to chest plate.

Her vents struggled to work as she looked at me with wide optics till a single applause caught our attention. Both of our helms shot to my mate who had somehow managed to place himself on the couch "You two are perfect. Please don't stop" almost immediately another song started . Dazzling purple optics looked up into my visor and when she started singing I lost. I wasn't sure how but when we danced I had the same feeling I did when I stood next to Prowler. Like I was the only mech in the world. The most strong force resting in my spark. We moved barely stopping between songs . Our bodies sliding against each other expertly. She was gorgeous when she smiled at me. I could feel Prowl watching us as I twirled her or she led my body the way she deemed fit. Finally the album ended with us both bent at the waist me holding her around the waist as she hung on.

I lifted us up letting her free " Your... Amazingly beautiful" she blushed wildly looking at Prowl. I was the one who said it but his eyes were darkened "Prowl, you ok" his optics brightened and he smiled. He patted the couch next to him both of us gladly collapsing on the cushioned metal. He curled into me and my arm wrapped around him. His optics focusing on the heaving femme opposite of us "He's right. Were you a professional entertainer " she shook her helm. Her purple optics offline as she rested "I used to sing to the younglings that came into the clinic I was being trained at.. The dancing I just started doing when I was in the shower" ohh we were her first audience.

Prowl's optics raked over her frame and a ping of something besides jelousy rushed through my spark. I nudged him :: Prowler:: our bond flared as he acknowledged the message through our connection. We looked at each other ::What are you feeling:: I knew but I wanted to hear it. His optics narrowed before turning back to the femme ::Same as you... She's so young... Innocent, beautiful,tempting:: he stressed the last word a surge of desire rippling through us both. I looked at the still resting femme as she onlined her optics and returned the gesture ::She is... She's quick to gain a place in your spark :: he grunted in agreement. Her body was thin but shapely against the deep blackish grey of our seat. That small helm tilted curiously at Prowl's sound ::We won't move on her..She's a curious femme and if she decides to approach us the way we want well decided what to do from there:: that's my Prowler thinkin' things through.

She was still looking at us longingly " I wish I had what you two had" that piqued my curiosity. I lazily rested against the arm of the couch my engine purring against the SIC's back struts "What do you mean 'Clipse" she just shook her helm smiling. She was quick to stand walking toward the door "Nothing I need to check in on my sisters" she disappeared my visor barely catching a glipse of that beautifully balanced and proportional aft as she exited. Prowl and I glanced at each other "Shell be gone for a few nano cycles.. Any ideas" immediately I had two comfortable tons of tactician draped over me as our glossi tangled together. My processor sending a databurst to the door sending the metal slab sliding shut. That was a good day.

* * *

><p>The one following was even more so. I had night shift patrol duty and Prowl monitor duty. To my pleasant surprise I came home to a femme sleeping soundly on the far to large berth. Grinning I slid onto the berth . The left side was mine but the femme was in dead center facing toward me. Unable to resist I draped an arm over that slight form scooting closer before laying my helm on the cushiony foam used as a pillow. She stirred only to scoot closer to me before snuggling into my spark plates. She stayed that way for the hour I spent waiting for my lover. The tactician sneaking in and smiling at me "Couldn't resist" he knew it. Grinning he slid in behind the object of our shared affection an arm draping over her as well. We sandwiched her so our arms could now drape over the other as well. With silent proclamations of our love we slipped into recharge unaware of the femmes slight consciousness.<p>

We all woke about the same time though I was first sensing a disturbance. Eclipse was wiggling and gasping between us . Her body trembling and warm. I was well informed of the proximity of her heat cycle "Warning surge" I purred rubbing the smooth protoform of her midriff soothingly as her reproduction tank expanded under the thin metal latex like skin. She woke up shortly after whining "Smarts" I let my engine purr sitting up and pulling her into my lap. I pressed her tight against my chest plates " Want a frequency pulse massage" she nodded trembling. The gentle pulse of frequency reaching under her protoform to caress the source of her discomfort. My mate was online watching us but chose not to alert her incase she felt the need to pull away from me. Her faceplates soft and her dark blue lips letting small sighs of contentment escape as the ache of her tank finally disappeared. Prowl finally sat up nut she still didn't move her small engine purring happily as she rest against me. He pressed a digit to his lip plates as he slid from the berth and exited our quarters. We all had the day off and he was more than happy to be the fetcher of morning rations. A quick databurst had one of our shared favorites playing in the stereo . She sang calmly and I let her. This was a solo femme singer popular to the bots who suffered deeply but still loved to love. It was songs of hope that lifted the spark. We both never moved from our spot on the berth far to content with the morning to ruin our comfortable position.

My love snuck back sliding on to the berth to sit at my side. Dimmed purple optics flickering happily at him "Morning" she stopped singing. A black servo offered her a pink cube "Morning" she shifted slightly but refused to vacate the comfort of my lap. I wasn't complaining. She sipped her cube leaning against me happily. She enjoyed all the attention me and my mate gave her . We didn't question it and chose to instead bask in it's warmth. We were slow getting up but after finishing our breakfast deemed it necessary. My bondmate luring me into a session of cuddling a femme watching that lasted a few hours. The enchanting creature had deemed today the day to polishe her self. We mechs refused to acknowledge the heat that slowly ebbed to life at watching her rub that cloth over the armor of her legs. The lightening blue and night blue paint transitioning even more beautifully with the new luster she gave it. Wed noticed the designs and glyphs in her armor as she stopped to concentrate on them. They circled her thighs, midriff ,upper arms, lower legs,and decorated her pelvic and breast plate. She never noticed our predatory observation. When she finished we were disappointed but found watching her show off her shimmering armor entertaining as well.

She volunteered to fetch our afternoon rations. Something we aroused mech took advantage of with a quick interfacing session. She returned uncaring of the transition from the couch to the bed. From there we all just relaxed talking occasionally on random subjects. Finally we all finished our energon crawling into the berth Eclipse happily reclaiming her new position between us. Days were spent like this and we were happy though today-" my overly long mental report on the last few days came to an end my visor darting to the door as my femme came in. She was stuck in her thoughts faint traces of energon tears and coolant marring those usually beautiful face plates. My bulkier mate catching on as well to her dark mood. She was quick to join me on the berth as I listened to the music that had ironically been named after me. My worried tactician easing onto the berth behind her.

She was nervous " What's up my fiesty femme? You seem troubled"she glanced at me nervously. Her voice wasn't as strong as I liked "You guys like me right" her insecurities still affected her. Prowl answered for me as I processed her question "Course we do . We wouldn't let you stay here otherwise " I loved him. I smiled reassuringly at the still visibly nervous form of my desired feeme " Ya ,we enjoy your company. 'Sides it's not often a mech gets to say he gets to share his berth with a dead sexy bondmate and gorgeous femme such as yourself" was the truth completely but they glared at me still. A shy hurt look fell into those purple optics " Am I really pretty" how beautiful you were couldn't be put into words. My love came to my rescue once more"Eclipse. What do you really wanna ask" he saw through her stalling as he did mine. Her dark lips opening to state the obvious" My heat cycle starts soon" she was just scared.. Slag. I smiled at her masking my disappointment " We ain't gunna let some mech sneak in here and take your seals if you don' wan'm to" I was trying to be reassuring. However a shift in the air had my system slowing and almost stalling at her next question "What do you think about... Taking my seals" my processor turned primitive.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note/disclaimer: For any possible readers of this story i apologize. Im aware at the rush i put into this story. In the fourth it slows minutly. I do encourage the reading of all chapters. You may deem some unnecessary to the story line but i assure you they are important. I do not own the Transformers series. I do own my femmes. Blackthunder, Redtide and Eclipse are my creations. Some readers may recognive them from my dabbles in rp some may not. I ask that you refrain from the use of my characters if the ever get the inkling of a desire to do so. I thank any supportive reviewers and do warn against any unpositive reviews i may recieve. Now for my warnings. **This story does or will contain : Graphic sex/interfacing,Mech/mech slash, Femme/Mech interfacing, refrences of rape, draw offs of other series, odd self made traditions, Possible femme/femme scenes in later chapters. No incest will be in my writing. I find my current subjects already bordering on ...overly inappropriate. This chapter contains muck of this. You've been warned.**

And so it begins.

How Far To Fall 3 :Heated Outcomes

* * *

><p>"Thunder-".<p>

"No".

"But-".

She growled in warning. Our matching purple optics halted at eachother neither of us willing to back down. "Alright... Thunder ,Moony calm down" Tide's red servos pushed us further apart. I growled at my older siblings both of them recoiling at the out of place gesture " This is my choice! Im doing it" my seeker sister hit me with a leveled stare. I glared harder " Well then if your so set on it... Good luck! Last I heard their bondmates ! They probably don't want you" that... Hurt. Why did she have to go and pick at my plans one flaw? I glared at her my optics seeming alittle blurrier than before "That won't stop me from asking" she hit the table shaking our energon cubes and startling Tide and myself.

She was about to say something but I turned away clinging to Tide. She whispered words of encouragement comforting me as she did when we were young. I was livid. Blackthunder may be my sister and adoptive creator but this was a decesion I had the right to make myself. The clatter of armor against the table alerted me to my flying sisters exit. Tide held me her engine purring comfortably " It's ok sweetspark... She's just worried... She doesn't want your first to be like hers" I nodded nuzzling into Tide's full black and red chassis. She pressed a sweet kiss to my helm " Now ... You tell me all about these mechs.. I need to know I'm leaving my baby moon in the right servos" Tide was always laid back.

Wed been stuck here on Earth for four days and shed spent almost every seconed fawning over that flashy headed mech called Wheeljack. My sister delighted in the activity of teasing cute mechs. The poor mech even watched her now with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. I proceeded to tell her of the various chess games I'd played with Prowl and how Jazz had managed to get me to sing and dance. The large mechs loved music but had different tastes though they seemed to share an equal interest in my performance to their musical choices. She found that odd as well. I told her of how well they fit together and that despite the war I had woken up more than once to hear them whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Oh I wanted to have what they did. My sisters knew it and understood. Out of the three of us I was the only one whom had not been avidly sought after by mechs. Mini bots weren't unattractive but as mates they were more vulnerable to harm. No mech or femme wanted to spend their nights in a empty berth waiting for their medic to return utterly exhausted and covered in unknown mechs energon. My sisters were built with heavy chassi but despite their enhanced ability to feed sparkling and younglings never sought to conceive some of their own. I was different. I wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to a warm arm holding my close. I wanted there to be a day when my armor would destened and my chest plates swell with the signs of future life. Though the day was far off I desired that happy homely life.

The two mechs of my affections were a good start. They would teach me about interfacing and loving another. I was only to happy to learn as well. That is... If they agreed. I sighed my sister petting my helm "Best go ask... Primus knows you'll run like a turbofox if you don't do it now while you have the courage" I glared playfully hitting her in the arm. She giggled at me shooing me away " Well I'm off to bug Jackie some more" she really needed a new hobby. I watched as she approached the scientist wrapping her arms around his neck loosely and tracing his helm fin with a single digit. The shy scientist's helm fins glowing a bright pink as his coworkers watched in amusement. I chuckled at my sisters antics before excusing myself squeezing past some oddly skittish fly bots as they made their way into the recroom.

A deep desire to find my older sister overtook me. My peds carrying me to the flyer's hanger. My greeting more than a little surprising. I just fled , this not having been my first time to walk in on something like with my own siblings. I pushed the erotic scene from my mind concentrating on my trip. I had learned the short route between the rec room and my new found companions quarters early the first day I arrived. I had even managed to memorize the way to the med bay from anywhere in the ship. The designated CMO enjoyed the well trained help I offered when my sisters weren't acting like over protective creators and I didn't decide to play with my room mates. The CMO wouldn't be a bad consideration. He was an attractive mech but he didn't catch my interest like the saboteur and tactician did. Ratchet was also a bit aged and despite his medical knowledge im farely certain that an interface between us was highly unlikely due to the incompatible body types. The mere thought of the medic with his spike out caused a shudder of revolsion to roll over my frame. His assistant Fitst Aid wasn't bad though I suspected him to have severe intimacy issues and his own seals still on tact. No two sealed Cybertronians attempting to help each other wasn't very safe. The list of possibilities ran on in this base but in the end I was left with them.

Jazz and Prowl were nice and if I approached this intimate subject in the correct manner I'm sure they would have no qualms with teaching me what I needed to know. That didn't slay my fears though and as that familiar doorway appeared as I turned the corner a heavy feeling of nervousness settled in my midriff . What if Thunder was right? They were bonded and there was no guarantee they held any sort of attraction to anyone but eachother. Jazz still interfaced with other mechs but through my understanding he always sought Prowl's approval and even then it was only mechs he trusted on great degrees. What a mess. My helm shook attempting to knock the thoughts away long enough for me to key open the door. My vents quivered uneasily as I stepped in looking at Prowl who sat at his personal desk a stylus in servo. Jazz's music played softly from his speakers as he lounged comfortably on the wide padded berth we'd all been forced to share.

The berth sat in a raised platform that forced you to step up in order for you to climb onto the plush surface. The platform pressed against the wall opposite of the door. Prowl's desk pressed into the corner closest to the door the rest of the side walls lined in shelves full of datapads or discs of music. The wall to my left had a door in the corner leading to their washracks and a movie screen even closer to the door . What for they never told me. Their quarters were personal. Why was I here ohhh Primus I felt out of place. Jazz seemed to pick up on my turmoil sitting up " What's up my fiesty femme? You seem troubled" I nodded walking to the berth listening to the soft melody the human instrument called a saxaphone made. Prowl was quick to join us " What's on your processor Eclipse" I felt like a youngling having boy troubles.

I looked at them nervously my optics shuttering off "You guys like me right" they seemed stunned for a moment. Prowl pulled me into his chassis. Jazz had been equally surprised to find out his soft side . He was affectionate with me here but just like with Jazz kept up his mask outside these quarters "course we do . We wouldn't let you stay here otherwise " that was true. Frag. If this went wrong I lost not only my first two friends but a place to stay as well. Jazz smiled " Ya ,we enjoy your company. 'Sides it's not often a mech gets to say he gets to share his berth with a dead sexy bondmate and gorgeous femme such as yourself" Prowl and I glared at the saboteur before rolling our optics. The question was sitting on the tip of my glossa but still refused to come out " Am I really pretty" I was very insecure. It probably seemed as if I was fishing for compliments "Eclipse. What do you really wanna ask" Prowl was looking at me sternly seeing through my stalling. Those icy optics making me shift " My heat cycle starts soon" they just nodded . Jazz smiled at Prowl " We ain't gunna let some mech sneak in here and take your seals if you don' wan'm to" the two silver and black mechs nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but smile slightly "what do you think about... Taking my seals" the silence that crashed down on us after made my tanks churn.

My optics stayed offline but I knew they were both looking at me now. Was this rejection? Primus it hurt like the pit. Felt like a cyber snake lashing about my spark chamber and gnawing at my circuits. My optics came back online when a familiar wetness pricked at their lenses " Sorry guys forget I ask-" Jazz was the one that lashed out his servo over my mouth . Scared. His visor was predatory " Jazz she's serious... She isn't toying with us" the spy leader calmed quickly rubbing away my blue energon tears. He cooed looking at his counterpart for help " ' Clipse im sorry... Don't cry. Slaggit Prowler" I sobbed harder. Stupid! I'm such a glitch. My optics offlined as I rubbed at them " Eclipse" Prowl called to me. My helm shook "Just tell me yes or no..." my voice shook my optics onlining long enough to pierce them both with a weak glare. Jazz and Prowl seemed thoughtful for a moment looking at each other then at me. They were having a private conversation.

My impatience was getting the better of me. Prowl turned first "We" Thunder was right " are very fond of that idea" they wouldn't - wait what. My faceplates seemed frozen "W-what" they smiled at me shrugging. Jazz wiped my faceplates "Wed rather do that than upset ya. We like you Eclipse" Prowl let his engine purr shifting me so my back was against his gently vibrating chest plates. This new intimacy was uncomfortable but not unwelcome" You don't have to" I felt like scrap. They sounded as if I'd forced them to do this "Wed rather it be us than some mech you had to settle for". Damn them. Plucking at my spark cables. I settled a soft glare on Jazz . Prowl shook with laughter at my behavior " Don't be like that" I vented in defeat relaxing against him . I was starting to feel grotesquely small sandwiched between them " Thank you" Jazz purred leaning foreward to nuzzle my neck cable his servo pressed against my curved armor so he could trace the intricate design of Cybertronian glyphs mixed with a variety of distorted shapes I found complimenting. That was actually quite nice.

I pressed into that curious black servo giving into my desire. His smirk grew as he scratched under my chin "Your much like an organic cat... Fiesty but adorable" I blushed turning away from him to instead press myself into Prowl's black and silverish white armor. The tactician began to pet my armor his hands slowing to press and rub against more sensitive panels "How much experience do you have" uh oh. I shifted against him rubbing his panels as he did mine " Personal expierence, I have none . I know about interfacing. The does and donts . I just never participated in anything intimate. I was kissed once but it was forced on me so it really doesn't count" Jazz had pressed himself against my back rubbing the expanse of metal and protoform soothingly. The two mechs made hums of approval "That's fine well teach you everything. Least we know you'll be good at it" I snickered shifting when Jazz brushed over a particularly sensitive panel. They looked at my curiously " Sorry ... Tickles" Jazz nodded placing his servos on my wide hip panels .

Those long thick digits tracing transformation seams " So what would you like to learn first" what did I want to learn first? Kissing? Plate stimulation? Direct Stimulation? The interface equipment of the opposite sex? I already knew what that looked like but was curious as to how adequate my choices spikes were to their frame . Well I didn't feel comfortable going straight for the main act " Can we start off with just kissing and work our way into stimulation " that sounded oddly formal and not at all attractive. Prowl leaned foreward his metal lips one a breath away. My body grew hot with anticipation as his painfully slow decent begun. Jazz's engine reved as he watched just holding me now. Those lips fell onto mine and it was like the lighting of a match.

I shuddered against him my arms limp. His glossa teasing my lip plates drew a gasp that he took advantage of. Jazz's chassis burning hot as Prowl swung me onto the bed coaxing my own glossa into a game of teasing. The wet appendages sliding against eachother. I vaguely realized my optics had shut themselves off. My mouth far to busy entertaining Prowl's mouth to notice the pressure against my pelvic plate. He shifted and the sudden surge of beautiful friction had my frame arching against him. That ended our kiss him looking down at me with glazed optics Jazz not looking any better " For your first kiss that was" I blushed moving to sit back up . I squeaked in protest as Prowl moved away only for Jazz to take his place.

The saboteur wasted no time in molding his lip plates to mine. His armor searing against my own burning metal. Our glossa sliding and fighting for dominance that I easily let go. He shifted his body rubbing himself against my pelvic armor. My servos scrambled across his back plates latching onto a hip and shoulder plate. The kiss didn't end as he rocked against me harder my legs hooking under his aft plates. My optics refused to function again as I mewled and gasped into our still ongoing session. A deep heat concentrating itself just above my equipment tight and breathtaking. He kept the motion slowly gaining speed until I couldn't take it any longer. My back arching high as I screamed the heat in my tanks pulsing through my body. The energy surge knocking systems offline and eventually stalling my vocalizer into silence.

I stayed that way for a few moments letting my body do what it systems sluggish as I slowly rebooted my optics " Now that was awesome" my processor wasn't sure what to make of that comment . Jazz's smirk lecherous as he ran gentle teasing digits over my form " Was that your first overload?" that's what that was? I whined relaxing against the berth"That was" I trailed into a appreciative moan my mechs chuckling. Prowl leaned down pushing his mates helm out of the way to trail comforting kisses against my heated faceplates and taught neck cables. My engine purred my servos leaving the TIC to instead caress the SIC . His plating hot under the overly sensor laden pads of my digits "Primus ...Stop that" he complied moving off of me. Jazz pouted as I unwound my legs and scooted back on the berth my vents heaving and shuttering "You" I growled at them both. Their forms stiffened "Show me yours and I'll show you mine" the exchange of glances between the two gave way to their questioning minds" I'm sure... Just touching no actual interfacing yet".

That calmed them, Jazz's multicolored codpiece sliding away letting his spike spring free. That was unexpected. I looked at the TIC's cable fingering it's rounded hub experimentally. His body shuddered as I wrapped my digits around the specially crafted piece. I couldn't help my self as the tips of my digits teased the white ridges of his spike my mouth decended on shaking neck cables. There was a hiss and clank as the tactician's cover slid away. That had my attention and I abandoned my efforts on the saboteur's turgid black cable. Prowl was generously sized with girth ,his spike a solid black color unlike Jazz's black with white along the ridges. Jazz was bigger in length easily big enough to hurt me. They both were . I wasn't backing down though" My turn" they nodded looking at my panel waiting. The blue decorated piece sliding away a small stream of lubricant making it's waydown one of my thight plates. I sat on my aft legs spread giving them a full view.

This was some how oddly embarrassing now. I didn't know what to make of Prowl's servo running up my thigh plates smearing my spilled lubricant . However as his fingers stopped to rub the sensor rich protoform around my valve it didn't matter. I gasped and pressed into the touch. Jazz had sat himself farther away on the bed his own servo languidly moving on his spike as he watched. The tacticians bulky body shifted foreward pressing me to the metal bed once more. His spike resting against my hip plating as his mouth latched onto my neck cables. His servo still rubbing against my valve entrance. Prowl's face curved into an odd smirk as he slowly kissed the plates of my chest armor " Do you wish to open this for us" my body moved the armor away anyway. The noticeable marks of tight armor on protoform visible as the light grayish blue mounds surprising them "Doesn't that hurt? Why'd you get such tight chest armor " Jazz had scooted forward inspecting the sore lines. His digits tracing the marks my overly compact armor made "Their a hinderance... As a medic they used to fall into my view and on more than one occasion knock equipment over" The larger bots nodded leaning fore word to kiss and suckle my breast . That felt awkward all their fondling was gentle but it wasn't as arousing as our previous activities. Though when Jazz nipped my nib like that...

He smirked at my keen lavishing the small tube with attention. Prowl took that moment to move down my body his servo rubbing my unoccupied breast as his glossa trailed over my body. There was an odd pressure around my valve and my legs shifted apart. The pressure grew and I gasped in surprise as something slipped inside. Ohhhhhh frag what was he doing? My optics barely caught sight of the tacticians red chevron before he delved his glossa further into my valve. I really hope he was careful this was not how I wanted to loose my first seal. He made a sound of approval that vibrated my walls. I moaned pressing against his face in attempt to get more my servos finding their way to the mechs purred lapping at my lubricant as it came. The action making my shiver "Prowwlllll " the same heat from earlier knotting in my stomach. Jazz nipped the tube of my breast obviously unhappy it was not his name. I growled pulling him away from the soft mound on my chest "Jazz" I wasn't sure why but... I ghosted a servo down to his spike as my mouth latched to his. My servo tightening around the appendage and stroking firmly "Eclipse for a beginner your awfully talented" the saboteur shook as I kissed down his jaw .

Prowl was still attacking my valve getting the occasional buck or arch when I wasn't to distracted by Jazz. I was caught off guard when the larger mech stiffened grabbing my side a bit hard making me flinch. His spike twitching in my servo as transfluid leaked from his hub" Jazz your hurting me" he still seemed distant but was slowly relaxing. His lover pulled himself away from my valve looking at his sated counterpart "So soon love" he placed a kiss to Jazz's lips leaving behind a smudge of lubricant. My servo pulled away from the now depressurized spike " No offense Prowl... But I don't think it would be smart to go any further tonight" he just shifted his offline mate back on the bed closing the TIC's panel. Prowl's optics ran over my form and I giggled my plates shifting closed " Nope" he just smirked tackling me to the berth . Our playful tease becoming hot again as he thrust against my closed panel. I clung to him as we rut against eachother his form stiffening as a translucent silver liquid spilt on to my midriff armor. I lay in a slightly dazed and confused state before taking the mess into account and grimacing. Stupid mechs leaven' me to do clean up.I pulled one of my many chamois cloths out and wiped the majority of our fluids away before laying down and joining the mechs in recharge.

* * *

><p>The next morning i woke up to the feeling of sneaking servos massaging my back and thighs. The gentle pulse of EM fields and concentrated frequency pulses making my sensors tingle pleasantly "Jazzzzz what are you doing" the chuckle I recorded was husky. My optics unshuttered and I looked over my shoulder at the saboteur coyly"What's up with you" Prowl came into view not any less aroused than his mate. That had me jumping and scurrying away " What is wrong with you-" my vents hitched as a painful surge of energy rocket through my systems. That hurt badly enough that my servos and peds slipped sending sprawled onto the berth with a pained cry. Why was it so HOT I could feel circuit boards bubbling as they melted. Though the two mechs seemed less aroused and more afraid now as I writhed in pain.<p>

I hissed glaring at them "Medic... NOW" and with that I was clinging to black and silverish white as Prowl rushed me to the medbay. I wasn't sure what was happening but it wasn't good. My spark was flaring wildly and my circuits were moments away from literally melting with my still rising temperature. What had I done to deserve this? The large door to the med bay swung open and the red and white form of Ratchet glared at us. That glare disappeared when he saw me "Please... Circuits are melting" and immediately I was on a medical berth coolant being fed into my systems through a needle in my neck. Light after light scanning me as the medic used a variety of scanners to determine my ailment finally he stopped on a circuitry scanner "You have four cracked circuit boards in your side that help control temperature balance" I don't know how I managed that.

Last night came to mind and I blushed " Jazz gripped me there last night but-" the medic glowered at me. He placed his scanner down looking at Prowl who was looking sheepish" You three were getting hot and heavy huh" he better not answer that. The SIC flinched under our combined glares and nodded"Slaggit Prowl doesn't he know that he can't be as rough with a femme as he is with you" poor Prowlie getting yelled at on Jazz's behalf. I hissed at the medic"Leave him alone and do your slaggin' job! I'm burning over here" that glare turned to me as I panted . Finally the mech relented in our glare off opening the metal paneling of my side to reach my circuitry under the warped metal. The circuit boards in question were stuck in their holders and had to be jiggled out. The pain was sharp and left a deep ache but was a releaf to the molten lava that was burning through my wires. The four panels were replace quickly and wires reattached.

The result was instantaneous. The liquid hot pain died and a cool feeling taking it's place it felt good and the purring couldn't be stopped. Ratchet just grumbled shutting my side panel and using a pressurized machine to fix the dent in it. Prowl seemed to come into view from no where the coolant making my processor slow " Prowlie" I purred reaching for him " I wanna go back to Jazz now". He disappeared and a brief spike of disappointment had me pouting ,moments later the medic was back unhooking the coolant "If they get rough don't encourage it. They are alot bigger than you and can easily crush you" I knew this. I nodded "Yes sir. Thank you" and Prowl came back. The coolant had my limbs feeling heavy. I nuzzled the tacticians chest as hd picked me up. I vaguely realized we were moving and recognized the sound of a door opening but not much else. My systems far to cool and my new circuit boards feeding the message to warm me up a little to my system. A slight pulse if energy starting. Prowl laid me on a berth scooting on next to me " Jazz isn't here" he had a shift in the monitor room he told me two days ago. My mouth opened but Prowl anticipated my question " I took the day off . You scared me" I smiled reaching up for him and pulling him into a sweet kiss my processor cycling down. Recharge claimed me and if I felt correctly Prowl did as well.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I wasn't sure what to make of my view. Prowl was still beside me just now on his hands and knees with Jazz between his legs. I could tell they were interfacing. It wasn't the first time id gotten a peak at it but the look on Prowl's face had heat pooling in my valve. That looked good. I giggled turning on my side to watch, both mechs startled at my state of mind. Those blue optics roving over me made me giggle more " Please don't stop I'm enjoying the show" Prowl looked mortified. I reved my engine " You look so sexy Prowler . My valve is quivering just from seeing you so hot" they both groaned my statement adding fuel to their flames. Ohh they liked it when I talked dirty" Should I take this as a learning opportunity for both self stimulation and positions" the reved Jazz pushing farther into Prowl's port.<p>

I shivered my lower panel sliding away " ohh Jazz wonder what it would feel like if that was my port... Can't wait till my cycle . Get that spike all to myself" said mech growled pumping into the tacticians port hard. The moan from Prowl had my circuits warming up "Prowlie Ohhh dont hold back" both mechs grunted their movements picking up speed. I shifted to my hands and knees the direction, opposite of Prowl, one of my favored positions for what I was about to do. My breast plate sliding away as I let the top part of my body press to the berth. Dark blue servos massaging the breast as I shifted to watch Prowl . His face aflame with heat as he watched me in return. Jazz seemed far to content to move in Prowl's port to notice me. I smiled slipping a hand down to my own valve feeling the small droplets of lubricant at it's entrance. Blue optics shifted from mine long enough to watch me sink a digit into the small orfice.

My gasp had his engine roaring and Jazz stopped moving. My own engine rumbled as another digit snuck it's way in with the first. My valves sensors throbbing each time my metal fingers slid against them. Prowl was trembling as he watched. I was surprised when a larger servo rubbed over my aft . My optics catching sight of a glowing visor as a black digit rubbed my empty rear port " Try this one. He's an aft mech" I grinned. The now lubricated digits slipped from my valve trailing up between my legs to press deep into my tight unused port. I cried out at the slight sting but purred at the sensitivity of the never used walls. I changed my position pulling my breast from the bed and shifting back on to my knees, looking at Jazz as my digits drove in and out of my rear port. Prowl moaned when Jazz thrust into him" Good girl. Now I believe your front ones empty" both he wanted me to stimulate both?

Curious I put my free servo between my legs two digits tracing the entrance to my valve as my port sensors flared to life. The heat pooling gave way to the proximity of my end. The mechs no better as they watched my show from their angles. Those fingers slipping inside my awaiting valve had me doubling over and my legs spreading slightly wider. That was goooood. Pit. Lubricant was dripping down my fingers obscenely onto the berth. My vents struggling as the digits began to move in tandem .Jazz's visor concentrated on me making the pleasure all that much hotter. Prowl lost first with a wailing cry his transfluid hitting the berth . The tactician tensing as his body worked to take Jazz with him unsuccessfully . Finally the rigid form collapsed knocked offline from his over load. I watched as that still turgid spike pulled from Prowl's aft my form shaking . I really wanted it ...

My fingers pulled from my port and I turned around taking the position Prowl had. The saboteur was genuinely surprised at the notion" Don't ask" I was close and his stalling wasn't helping" Do it". I watched in apprehension a deep fear settling in my gut as his hub pressed against my now lubricated aft entrance. He was slow easing in . It hurt but I didn't make a sound. It seemed like millennia before he reached the barrier of my seal. He pressed against it stopping when I cried out in pain" Shhh it's ok relax" his hands massaged my back panels sending frequency waves to sooth my sensors there. His actions worked and I panted ,relaxed as he managed to push through the thin barrier. It was a sharp pain that faded when he reached a spot that had me seeing spots of white.

I moaned rocking back when he rocked foreward his servo grabbing my shoulder and the other reaching down to stimulate my abandoned valve. Our movements slow but deep. He lost first , his hot transfluid filling me causing my overload. It wasn't as powerful as I'd thought it would be though I dimly realized the TIC was having to reboot while I was fine. He pulled me up easing my digits from my valve with the servo that wasn't holding me against his upright chassis" You ok" I nodded. He purred turning my helm and kissing me "Your amazing Eclipse" what did he mean by that. He smirked "Talkin' dirty like that and then putting on a show poor Prowler had no chance" my face plated lit up. I gasped as his spike slipped from my body. There was a tickling slide of what could only be energon from my port but I'd expected that.

The sound of Prowl rebooting caught our attention and the bot was slow to pick himself up " Frag Eclipse" he looked at our position skeptically looking between my legs at the faint drip of liquid onto it's surface. The pink and silver mixture bright against the cushioned metal silver "You took her port Jazz" the saboteur nodded. The tactician didn't care "What about her valve and oral cavity" we shook our heads. He nodded looking at me "Does it hurt" I couldn't lie it did hurt now that our interfacing had stopped. The SIC smiled pulling me to him laying on his back. I was sitting on his face plates ,a ped bent at the knee joint on ether side of his helm. His glossa licking up any mess I'd made around ether of my entrances ,my whole body tense and shuddering in ecstasy. Jazz out of view as that glossa thrust deep into my rear port my back arching as I pressed more into his mouth.

Prowl growled grabbing my hip armor and sucking the escaped interface fluid hungrily. They encouraged my grinding into his glossa and thrashing wildly. Those over semsetized sensors taking me to that near point of overload. It was quick a spasmodic twitching and spasming of my walls around the invading glossa as it switched entrances quickly drinking up my lubricant as overload struck. I fell off of him shifting my legs as I fell to my side onto the berth. I twitched and gasped as the surge finally dimmed and my vents caught up to the rest of me. Prowl blushed looking at me now "I'm a very aft oriented mech and oral is..a rare treat Jazz likes to participate in" no wonder he went to town on me like that.

Jazz came into view grinning " When do you think you'll be ready to go for valve" fear curled in my gut. They got the picture and smiled " Two earth cycles and Prowl will do it" I wouldn't remember it I'd be in heat. I nodded considering it fair. Two more days of this seemed great in comparison to the endless cycles of rough heavy interfacing I'd be stealing from my 's what they were... Friends... I was just the third wheel . A deep pained throbbing ailed my spark a lost hurt look showing on my face. My mechs noticing the change "Eclipse" Prowl's voice caught my attention. My purple optics catching his blue "You ok" I just nodded numbly. Straightening myself out I layed on the berth"Ya just tired and my tanks are empty" they nodded approvingly.

Prowl layed beside me while Jazz left for energon. I loved them. They were my ideal unit. The painful throb had me curling in on myself. Thick arms wrapped around me and despite my processors warning to pull away I clung to the tactician. Such a stupid femme. Ruining an already happy relationship. I refused to acknowledge Prowl's worried calls as I trembled in anguish. They would never know . I couldn't let them know. After this heat cycle I'd ask for a new room mate. Say my good byes and let them be. However for now I'd enjoy this small bit of affection they give me. Prowl was stil fretting until I leaned up pressing my mouth to his" It's ok Prowler" no it wasn't "it's nothing"but you would never know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note/disclaimer: For any possible readers of this story i apologize. Im aware at the rush i put into this story. I do encourage the reading of all chapters. You may deem some unnecessary to the story line but i assure you they are important. I do not own the Transformers series. I do own my femmes. Blackthunder, Redtide and Eclipse are my creations. Some readers may recognive them from my dabbles in rp some may not. I ask that you refrain from the use of my characters if the ever get the inkling of a desire to do so. I thank any supportive reviewers and do warn against any unpositive reviews i may recieve. Now for my warnings. **This story does or will contain : Graphic sex/interfacing,Mech/mech slash, Femme/Mech interfacing, refrences of rape, draw offs of other series, odd self made traditions, Possible femme/femme scenes in later chapters. No incest will be in my writing. I find my current subjects already bordering on ...overly inappropriate. This chapter contains much of this. You've been warned.**

**And so it begins.**

How Far To Fall: Love With Swift Wings

* * *

><p>She was stunning. Her glyphs gave way to the true strength that she held. Those gold and black wings moved fluently with the Vosian language . There was nothing I could find un appealing about the curved , tall and shapely frame. She was a pillar of strength and the most perfect example of Seeker beauty. Though a question now ran through my mind. Why was there no mate rubbing her wings comfortingly as she sat with her as fretting over the inevitable loss of her sister's final piece of youngling hood. How I would love to hear the story she painted with those delicate fingers and the events that had sculpted her into this unreplicable piece of art. She seemed frightened. Her sisters didn't under stand the deep trembling arch of her wings was of fear and sadness. Finally i pulled my optics away from her to see her two younger sisters locked in an embrace. The source of the predicament held an expression of deep thoughtfulness while her closest sister hiccuped into her helm.<p>

None of us understood the femmes. This was a insignificant matter considering interfacing was a basic instinct amongst mechs. Femmes treated interfacing with such seriousness it was frightening. Something caught my attention though a certain tremor in her wings that didn't begin at the joint where her wing panels connected and curved. It started at the golden tips making it's way down. A silent plea for help. She probably hadn't even realized she did it . I watched as a single tear trailed from her visible purple optic . Those long steady legs pushed her into a standing position before she began a hasty retreat away from her sisters. To strong to show her emotions to an audience. I stood leaving my much smaller scientific companions to their discussion over a new invention design. No one noticed as I slipped from the room .

She had moved toward the aerial hanger. The area had been designed much like a Vosian nesting tower with rooms built to the desires of thier owners and berths made with only the most gentle and supportive materials for thier delicate wings. She could sense the safety the area must have. The scent of other Seekers leading her. The hanger was raised and as she stepped up the ramp and looked down the long hall of rooms I could resist my instincts no longer. I placed my large red servo between her wings my engine purring in what I hoped was a soothing fashion. Guardians used to do this with younglings who had yet to find their trine and were in need of comfort . Her reaction however was not of a youngling her wings fluttered and fell against her back while she turned those hauntingly fearful optics to my chest. Submission. Then the careful slow placement of a servo on those same panels she looked at.

She was asking for a very primitive form of comfort amongst the Vosian traditions. She seeked for someone's touch to calm her spark and sooth all her aches and pains, someone to comfort both body and soul. The reaction of acceptance would be to put my own servo to her spark and rejection would be to arch my wings and cover my own spark instead. I didn't know her but she charmed me. She was sensitive, scared and feared worrying her already stressed siblings with her lack of strength . I wasn't a desirable Seeker. A shuttle model followed the same traditions as Seekers but were not as inclined to do so. That light blue trail on her faceplate was copied on the opposite cheek as well. She was taking my lack of response as a rejection. Neither of us expected my own servo moving to cover her spark cover. Then we just broke she molded against me easily my servos caressing her wings as our lips met in a fevered kiss that tasted of pity and energon tears. Her wings trembled under my servos her whimper tickling my lips. She was struggling to enjoy my touches. This wasn't what she wanted. Hissing I grabbed the base of her helm moving my kiss from her heated lip plates to those long tense neck cables now presented to me. My denta sinking into them as a sign of dominance. She arched her servos clutching my tall shoulders. She liked this? Most femmes believed submission made them weak. This femme really was odd.

No words could be spoke the intimacy of this action creeping steadily to higher levels than it should be. She arched against me whimpering. I had never dominated a femme before... The thought shot spikes of heat laden pleasure through me. I scooped her up with one arm her long black legs rapping around my waist . Golden digits slipping under my arms to trace the almost invisible glyphs on my wings. Our mouths met once more in a long heated battle. My balance became inhibited with pleasure and her slight added weight. She ended up sandwiched between myself and the wall . She was shaking the energon tears still staining her faceplates and appearing with renewed vigor. Even in her sadness she was stunning. Her optics pleaded with me and I gave in to those desperate jewels. I trusted her to be able to keep herself attached to myself as I kissed her neck cables. Her wings twitched when my denta scraped against them. My large servos clasped her hip paneling stroking down to those thigh panels tense with anticipation. She mewled in a delicious manner urging me to press more into her pelvic plating. She bucked when my hot white cover met her own gold and black one.

I barely recognized the surprised squeaks and awkward vent sputtering as I devoured her lips once more rocking against her. The distinct clink of peds against the floor didn't draw us away from eachother. Her movements became desperate her helm falling back as her vents struggled to bring in the air she needed. She whined reaching her own servo down to her cover but stopped short. My servo nudged it instead to my own cover allowing her to coax the metal back. My white spike springing forth to her awaiting grasp. Her servo slid teasingly over the scorching metal . The black and gold port cover slid back manually the scent of sweet lubricant filling the air. She waisted no time in arching herself against me her valve entrance caressing the hub if my spike. Her black gold accented lips decended upon my own tasting me as she adjusted her hold on far gone I allowed her to slip herself down on my turgid cable faster than was safe regretting it immediately when she hissed , digging her golden servos into my plating. She had hurt herself. Our build differing greatly and her tight quivering valve was stretched to it's limits around my patient cord. I purred at her recording her movements and how she shifted to adjust herself. Finally her torturous shifting stopped .

She purred nuzzling my neck cables submissively. I stroked gentle servos over her side plating making her quiver before I slid my spike from her silky confines. Her withering gasp driving my to plunge forward once more. This set our tempo. Her worries long forgotten as I kissed her tears away and ravaged her lip plates. Our body's arching, rocking and molding into eachothers as our movements synchronized. Our systems whirring and cooling fans running on high. Once more we heard a surprised gasp looking over to see purple optics before the figure turned and fled. My writhing lover had noticed but paid it no mind as she forced her body to bounce on my spike despite our awkward position. I wasn't sure how shed managed it but with her helm lolled back and the water condensation on our frames she looked like the human version of an angel . Her whole body quivering still as my spike pushed in and drug out of her leaking was a glow with ecstasy the charge building in her and even quicker in myself. Our bodies touching everywhere wecould manage as we worked toward the end. It wasnt long till she let out a strangled moan. She shuddered wildly her denta sinking deep into my shoulder plating as our charges finally met and she fell first.

The orchestra that was our bodies finishing it's cresendo slowly. Her face plates twisted in the throws of passion a vision of the most spectacular sorts. I slumped my spike still pumping transfluid into her spamming passage. Black arms wrapping around my shoulders" Skyfire" my name rolled off her glossa like the most emotional of melodies. I felt my face plate heat but pulled back to look at her questioningly" Thank you" no. No. Her lips caressed mine sensually as she held me closer. This femme was capturing me with her snare. Binding me with her words . Distracting me with her beauty. Taming me slowly. I was falling. I don't know what happened after I slid my spike from her confines but she cleaned us both up. Silence prevailed. Both of us to scared to make something so delicate even more so by stressing it. I caught her by her arm as she turned to walk away the dirty chamois stained with our passion dangling from golden digits. Her optics wide in surprise as my lips sought her for a gentle caress"Blackthunder ... Stay with me?".

Silence hung heavy in the air but a slight nod was all I needed. My servo pulled away and she was gone . My vents shuttered in relief . My systems calm as I turned to the hall leading to my quarters. Recharge calling to me. My door opening and closing as I entered. My berth seemed cold for the first time in millennia as I lay myself on it and fell into the black abyss of my processor.

* * *

><p>She found her way to my berth late into the night squirming under my arm and pressing into my chest plates before she slipped into recharge. I didn't mind that shed waken me I had offered her comfort and would give it to her as she needed it. I'd be her friend, protector , lover, whatever she asked for. This was the duty of a mech Seeker to a femme of any type. She slept soundly as I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. Slowly I fell back into my original state as we cling to eachother in a desperate tangle of limbs. She woke me again , later ,in the morning sobbing against my chest plates. She clung to me hard enough that her digits dented my plating. Tears flowing like water from a stream. She didn't realize I was aware till I wiped her face with a gentle servo whispering untelligable words of comfort. She shifted laying herself on my chassis the new position comfortable enough to make her fall once more into the raging war that was her processor. I pet her limp wings observing her as she slept. She was hiding things. Things i had no right to ask about. Deep secrets that were eating her up inside. It was worrying me to the point my own mind became a raging mess. The possibilities distracting me as morning began to paint the world outside my wall. A grey cloud hung in the horizon , visible through the small window I'd had Wheeljack put in and disguise from the outside. She slept as still as the dead. Exhausted from fighting herself. Finally after a quick internal comm. warning Prowl of our absence I wrapped my ward in a warm embrace and fell into my deep thoughts. Never catching the deep growling rumble of thunder in the distance.<p>

When I woke once more my body registered the still warm spot that the now absent femme had slept upon. I noticed the door that lead to my washracks was ajar and peaked in. There was a metal tub installed . A peace offering from the bots who doubted my alligence when I had first switched factions. The femme sat waist deep in the solvent solution her optics online but dulled. She was stuck in deep thought and as I approached her my ped fall on the tiles brought her back to our world.

She smiled at me standing and hugging me. Eagerly I returned the gesture when once more her hand pressed to my spark plates. I shook my head but my servo to her plates still. She was hurt which made me frown and decent upon her lips once more. Savoring her sweet taste I didn't comprehend the stroking of her fingers over my just in reach ailerons till the pleasured signals struck I pulled away. "Later. My energy reserves are low." she pouted at me. An awfully surprising expression on her mature face plates but cute none the less. I couldn't help my smile... She looked at my curiously as I stole a chaste kiss and purred " Mind if I join you" she just blushed and shook her helm . Carefully she stepped out long enough for me to step in and lay myself in the semi warm solution. The gentle pressure of her body on mine making my spark shudder and press against it's casing. I cupped a servo in the solution loosing it over a resistant white paint scrape decorating her side. She squirmed as I rubbed it off and moved onto another.

She was heating up. Her reserves were higher than my own giving her the energy she needed. She shifted sitting on my lap her face in the crook of my neck. I massaged her helm and wings affectionately she shifted rubbing herself against me whining. As horrible as it was I knew what I was doing. Her engine sputtered and her turbines spun when I slipped a hand down over her back and cupped it between her thighs. She bucked as I ran teasing digits over the armor seems and heated cover. She was rolling her hips still rubbing against me desperately. She swung back her legs keeping her position as her panel was revealed. She looked at me pleadingly as the lubricant dripped down those tense thighs fusing with the water. The way she looked at me was almost heart breaking . Her face tinted pink with heat and her optics twinkling in the corners. I couldn't say no . I didn't want to say no. She was to wonderful to pass up . I allowed my cover to slide away but my spike wasn't in the position she desired. She just smiled leaning forward on her knee plating hugging me close. My audio pressed against the full chassis armor vibrating with the rumbling of her engine and warm with her spark pressing against it. Her hand still stroked my languidly rising spike putting me under a pleasure induced haze.

An almost inaudible click sounded and the gold armor split under my face making me draw back. Her spark cover casing still closed but the sensor rich protoform covering her round large energon processors gone .The little purple tubes leaking as she offered one to me. This was a very intimate action but I wasn't one to pass this up. These organs unlike humans always worked when it came to femmes and it was rare that this opportunity was offered to a final frame mech. Shivering I muzzled those gold and black globes admiring the Cybertronian tattoos of gold. They gave under the pressure of my hands as I moved one of them closer to my mouth. My glossa rapping around one of the purple tubes making her arch and buck . I sucked gently a small amount of the purple energon full of mixed minerals and sweet to the taste receptors. I growled as the liquid trickled into my mouth my spike pressurizing further. I removed my servo from her breast to instead tail it slowly over her bared protoform until I reached the tight ring of her valve and the large sensor that when stimulated could bring out the stronger reaction of a femme . I noticed upon closer inspection that there was grey marks on the protoform of her midriff and around her interfacing equipment .

I pulled my mouth from her tube pushing her back to look at it further. Scars decorated the lower protoform of her body. Curious I placed a digit on a thicker one just by her valve running a finger over it. It was old . Very old . Her hand stopped on my spike and I met her optics. Tears fell freely from the purple orbs as my fingers traced the scars " Thunder " she sobbed shaking her head. This explained her worries. These were the scars of her first. The mech had taken her seals in the most painful way possible. She was hurt and now as I stopped worshiping her as I had before I'd seen her history I realized she believed I didn't want her. My energon ran cold as her sobs grew in strength. Her servos pulled back to her self and she hastily pulled herself away from me her armor sliding back into place.

Finally my stupor failed and I stood pulling her back into my hold" No... Thunder I'm honored to have been welcomed into your berth. Even more so now than before" I muzzled her neck looking at her face one hand wiping her face plates while the other locked about her waist. She looked at me with doubt but I just pressed a tender kiss to those swollen lips covering my panel. Interfacing with her in this state would be wrong morally. She didn't fight me as I sat in the tub and pulled her with my washing both of us quickly" Thunder... Your such a strong femme. Tell me why is there no bond glyph adorning your wings? Why do you make yourself suffer" this was highly personal but I needed to know. Her shining leaking optics pierced my soul" D-don't judge me... Sky right now your the only one I trust one of few Seeker models who still follows the traditions. My only friend" she fell silent when my lips devoured her words.

Black looked at me warily before opening her mouth again " My sisters.. The were born after I was sent by my carrier and her mate to the vos youngling towers..I didn't meet ether of them till a megacycle after Blue was born. My creator had attempted to set me up with a seeker whom her mate had known. A deception by the name Thundercracker" he did this? She looked at me scared at my expression of surprise"Y-you knew him" she was genuinely frightened but I nodded. The tears came heavier now but I pulled her tighter placing sweet kiss to the cold crested black helm" Continue it's ok I knew him briefly" she relaxed against me her face in the crook of my neck. She ventilated deeply" I agreed to meet him but after a few meetings he had changed. His optics were dark and perverse , lecherous when they followed me. He had come to meet me at the tower one day and had entered my nest . After returning from flight maneuvers class and locking my door... I hadn't noticed him,far to tired to do so, and before I knew it he had me pinned. I lost all my seals that day and had to have my vocalizer reconstructed. She shivered against me" Im scared... He left scars... I've been courted many times but after revealing the evidence of my shame they leave me. Who wants some damaged battle commander when they can have a pure little scientist or a cute message carrier." she clutched at her spark casing" I'm not even cute. ".

She was surprised when I spun her about pinning her to the end of the tub. I shook my helm placing it to hers" Your not cute. Your beautiful. Everyone has a past Thunder. What happens in them doesn't create who we are today how we deal with them does." she whimpered clinging further" You didn't quit or give up. You grew stronger, you moved on. That makes you one of the strongest bots I know. Any mech would...should be ecstatic to be the one soothing your wounds" I didn't let her look away and kept our optics locked on eachother. She smiled a genuine smile " where were you so long ago?" my hands slipped and we held onto eachother my lips meeting and moving with hers. As we rolled about in the solution our chaste touches only occasionally becoming intimate.

We spent our time just enjoying the other talking about random things. She was infectious and when her lips querked mine did as well. Most of our morning was spent this way until my comm. blared to life Perceptor curious to the reason of my absence. I knew it was rude but I offlined the comm. as soon as it appeared. She looked at me tiredly" We need to get out" I nodded " I'm hungry" .I smirked "Im not" she smiled up at me. She unlinks her chest armor again and immediately I jumped my mouth latching on to one of those perked tubes barely protruding from her protoform. She shivered and hissed when we shifted making me draw off " pinched my wing" said appendages flared . I looked at her heatedly moving so I was on my knees and her on her aft against the back of the tub. I dove for her breast again one hand rubbing her smooth wings and the other moving down to her cover sliding it away. She was still lubricated from earlier and was quickly heating once more. She swung a leg over the metal edge revealing her open panel to my eyes. My vents stuttered " gorgeous" and I swept in to ravage those lips. Her whole body arched as I snuck a finger into her port. Those wet burning walls spasming around my digit. Gold digits snaked into seems touching my sensetive protoform underneath " tease" she giggled at me until those fingers moved to free my spike.

We both watched as it sprang forth eager to house it self in the confines of her body. Growling I thrust another finger into her port reeling back when they slid deep and she screamed. We looked at eachother surprised at her reaction "Did I hurt you" she shook her head again. Curiosity got the better of me and I did it again figuring out immediately what I had done. I'd managed to push past the tight ring of wire full of sensors at the back of her valve . She writhed, whimpered and begged as I kept my digits fingering the inside of her reproductive tank teasingly. Having a spike able to do this to a femme made mechs proud but having both a spike and digits able to do so ... She probably believed me to be a direct decedent of Primus.

Her whole body shivering and tense as I tortured her ,her fingers leaving small dents in my armor's rim. When I pulled my fingers from her she made a sound between a whine of protest and a moan of relief. She launched up ,her arms about my neck and her leg being forced up at a 180 degree angle. I laid myself on her ,my spike smeared in lubricant as I teased her further. She growled at me and I obliged her demand lining up and pushing in stopping at the back of her valve to observe her expression. No pain in her features I proceeded. My back arching as that ring gave and started squeezing the hub of my spike. Her body was tense now whether from the pleasure or the slight sting as I stretched the ring further by pushing farther. She finally let a whimper escape her vocalizer. I stopped moving letting her adjust to the beyond full feeling. She sighed as I rocked against her barely moving. Her engine revved highly before she bucked her hips asking for more. I whimpered as she sunk down further on my spike. How shed managed to fit this much of me was a mystery that the answer was unimportant to. Growling I pressed her to the back of the tub thrusting in and out of her valve . The velvety walls squeezing me as she arched and squirmed under me. Her moaning turning into screams as I continued to push as deep as she'd allow. Finally her body tensed her valve tightening to almost impossible levels. Lubricant trailing down the visible portion of my spike . Her optics offline as she fell limp in the tub .

The hum of her system's rebooting reaching my audios " I've never managed to do that to a femme before" her optics came online bright. Her hips rolled making me whine "what? Forced her to reboot after overload" I nodded thrusting into her again. A strained whimper stopping me" push in farther" I opened my mouth to protest but she just kissed me into silence. I steadied myself before sinking my spike completely into her. She bit her lip at the sharp sting of the stretch and strike of my hub on the sensitive wall of her tank. She gasped as I began to thrust again making small noises of pleasure as she adjusted again. I was hurting her I could tell but I also knew that if I went against her request she'd be cross. She was still tight around me and as my movement lost it's controlled tempo. She had begun to loose herself once more. Her leg tight around my hips as I slide in her ,that delicately crafted and shaped helm resting against the rim of the the tub her bright purple optics dark with heavy ecstasy .

I stopped long enough to lock the image away in my banks before draping my self across her middle attempting to take one of those purple tubes into my mouth. The processed energon sweet still spilling into my mouth. I still moved laving attention on that tiny tube while my spike slid inside her stimulating all the sensors available. Thunder arching whining and bucking desperately. I felt my spike swell only slightly more before pulling out of her tank. She looked at my curiously before I moved from her breast to her mouth thrusting my tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste herself. She moaned into my mouth but the noise became a muffled screap of pleasure as I moved quickly pummeling the sensors at the back of her valve. She pulled her mouth away arching at an almost impossible angle shaking wildly in her overload.

Her spasming walls drug me into my own and with a grown I spilled the nanite rich transfluid into her not worrying about the possibility of conception. She purred and relaxed into the back of the tub making me chuckle. She pouted at me" You could have filled my tank I wouldn't have minded. My energy disrupted would stop me from concieving. " I blushed and looked at her body pulling my spike smattered with my own silver transfluid and her translucent purple lubricant. I pushed her up the back of the tub making her sit against the edge of the wall while her legs sat on my shoulder" But this is such a wonderful view with my silver and your purple leaking from it" she blushed dark as well squeaking when I ran my tongue through the mess of fluids I'd caused in her valve" Sky... Oh don't Sky! Hnngh" she begged me to stop as I cleaned her . Finally I pulled away from her valve having finished lapping up our fluids moving on to the new streams of lubricant falling down her thighs. Her vents working hard and her hands on my helm " Skyfire" that caught my attention. I moved up letting her press a gentle kiss to my mouth. She was smiling and she forced me to lay down in the tub with her sitting between my legs now forced to hook on the side of the tub as hers had. She rubbed her paint marks out of my chassis thighs and waist but her cleaning went farther. Her dark pink glossa slipped up my spike licking the drying mixture of our fluids. I growled watching her my large servo resting on her helm as she cleaned my spike completely. Finally she kissed her way up my midriff and body laying her much smaller body on mine" let's finish washing.. I'm low on energon." I nodded in agreement closing up my piece and hers while her chest armor slid back into place. We washed quickly after that keeping our touches chaste for the most part.

* * *

><p>We stayed close making light conversation . We mostly talked of Vos of the nesting towers. She told of how her nest was of her sisters design and built with a balcony over looking the fields before the war destroyed Cybertron. She told if how she was forced to raise her sisters when her creators died in the war. In turn she asked me of my life and upon hearing of my icy imprisonment she comforted me as a femme would a friend with hugs and sweet words. I told her of how I came to be with the autobots . Unfortunately I also informed her of something else " H-he's still alive?" she looked fearful at the mention of my ex-friends trinemate . I wouldn't lie. He still lived and with my brief nod she struggled to breath.<p>

Our journey to the rec. room was silent as she came to terms with her knew found knowledge. The rec. room was almost empty as we arrived only a few small groups holding small conversations . She sat down at a larger table her optics dull as she stayed deep in thought. I moved to stand by the dispensers a small line formed for the med grade dispenser. I heard someone replicate a human cough behind me. My eyes fell on Thunder's younger sister her purple optics glaring into mine " You could have at least been nice enough to keep your dirty servos to yourself till you reached your quarters. I've heard all morning about what those aerial bots walked into and fled from while on the way to their quarters" her voice was lighter than her sisters but just as frightening. I arched an optic ridge "Your sister and I don't mind... Seeker coding allows us to be very openly sexual beings." she just sneered.

She somehow managed to push me to the ground her ped pressing against my chassis " You better not hurt her. Shed's taken care of me for millennia and I'll be returning the favor. I hear one case of tears being shed on your behalf and I'll have Eclipse surgically remove your spike and reattach it to one of your audios." that didn't sound pleasant. There was a clatter as the pressure of Redtide's ped disappeared " Tide! Sky's not going to hurt me! He's had plenty opportunity to do so since last night." Thunder offered her hand which I gladly took . She pulled me to me peds nuzzling and clinging to my arm" If anything Sky's been very kind to me" I stared at the Seeker femme as she slipped into her deep thoughts once again. A hurt , distant look glazing her optics. I leaned down pressing a tender kiss to her helm and moving foreward as the dispenser opened up. Her sister seemed shell shocked as her usually calm, independent older sister seemed to stick to me.

The older bots who saw us setting together her body against mine as we drank smiled and passed us by some of the younger stopping to stare. We finished our energon and Thunder had yet to relay the thoughts that plagued her processor" Black" those purple optics brightened ad she looked into my own blue ones " Whats wrong". Her vents stuttered and her grip on my arm grew tight " Don't worry Skyfire.. It's nothing" I wouldn't pressure her. She muzzled me more her engine purring when I allowed her to climb on to my lap and lay against me. She enjoyed the body to body contact wether it be innocent or less than chaste. No one bothered us . Even her sisters avoided us as she rested against my chassis. Both of us knew this was going beyond the bounds of the older Seeker traditions. Shed allowed me to hear her personal story and I allowed her to know mine. She didnt fret over this fact so I didn't press ether. She looked up at me pressing a tender kiss to my lips as she relaxed. No I wouldn't stress something so new. So delicate. This femme had me falling . She was the only thing anchoring me to reality and the only thing drawing me away from it as well. She smiled at me and my spark fluttered. Oh this femme was making me crash , yet I didn't care as she nuzzled my spark casing and stroked my wings. If I were to fall I'd at least hope it was for the love of an angel like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note/disclaimer: For any possible readers of this story i apologize. Im aware at the rush i put into the first and this chapter the third is no better. In the fourth it slows minutly. I do encourage the reading of all chapters. You may deem some unnecessary to the story line but i assure you they are. I do not own the Transformers series. I do own my femmes. Blackthunder, Redtide(Also called Blacktide) and Eclipse are my creations. Some readers may recognize them from my dabbles in rp some may not. I ask that you refrain from the use of my characters if the ever get the inkling of a desire to do so. I thank any supportive reviewers and do warn against any unpositive reviews i may recieve. **Now for my warnings. This story does or will contain : Graphic sex/interfacing,Mech/mech slash, Femme/Mech interfacing, refrences of rape, draw offs of other series, odd self made traditions, Possible femme/femme scenes in later chapters. No incest will be in my writing. I find my current subjects already bordering on ...overly inappropriat.**

And so it begins.

How Far To Fall: The Torture of Love

* * *

><p>The horror story painted around me revolved around blue. More specifically the large blue jet,that my sister had yet to notice, charging us ground bots from the air. I was hiding at the Autobots request. They didn't believe alerting the Cons to our presence was smart. The cover was blown when I watched a small motor bike swerve through battle fire attempting to reach the downed blue form of a blue sniper. My younger sister transformed landing with trained ease beside the struggling mech. Those tools of her flashing in and out of sight as she worked with skilled expertise to get the mech to a better level of function. None of the cons noticed her at first but as soon as she had the mech leaning on her that changed.<p>

Mechs stopped mid-battle to stare at her like a drop of energon amongst starved Seekers. I was no use in battle but had got caught in the stampede of the mechs rushing to the fight. My over flowing sense of dread grew when mechs began to advance on her. My sister was trained. Minibot or not she would fight till her spark returned to the well. Easing the mech down to the durt she crouched over his back hissing as she brandished laser scalpels in each hand. The Cons laughed approaching her casually not at all prepared for what happened next. She lashed out using her light weight to her advantage by jumping high into the air. She landed with a battle roar on the largest of the mechs shoulders her scalpels sinking easily through his helm and into his meta. There was a sickening spray of mech energon as she pulled them free dodging the now alert mechs grabbing servos.

Autobots fought their battles occasionally looking back in mild fascination at the gore my sister reveled in. She was down to two mechs and one scalpel the seconed lodged deep into the offline form of an unfortunate Seeker whom had flown to close to her fight. My sisters were fighters. Even my youngest whom found that fighting gave her a satisfying sense dominance. She had lost once but only to our older sister. Said femme was hiding beside me grinning as we watched our medic rip the last of her opponents to shreds. Then with a loud boom she was surrounded once more. Three Seekers seperating her from of everything else. I noticed a change in my other sibling. She was no longer proud and confident. She radiated fear "No..Tide" she looked deep into my optics "It's him". My world fell apart there was a spark wrenching scream and we both turned back to see our sister grab her arm her precious energon leaking from between her battle worn digits. I grabbed Thunder's servo "We gotta help" there was no way around it.

We both launched ourselves from behind our rocks landing hard on the solid desert ground running to our younglings aid. The smallest Seeker of red and purple letting out a shrill scream as I tackled him my fist balling and launching forward. The groan and screach of ripping metal filled my audios as I punched a hole into each of those wings. They shook as he cried out in pain but I needed him downed. He was less of a threat. So with another sickening screach I grabbed the left wing at the joint where it connected to the mechs back and pulled. The scream he let loose lost to all audios except mine as I pulled the slab of thick metals and wires from his form. Sparks and energon spraying across my face. His vocalizer finally gave out and he slumped to the ground ceasing his struggles under me. My victory short lived as I looked up to see the largest bot and my Seeker sister looking at eachother. She was in a battle stance but it was weak and her trembling showed her vulnerability. My other sibling was engaging the other Seeker head on the mech grunting when she managed strikes and painful cuts to his body.

Blackthunder's voice made my spark clench "Your a monster" she glared hard still shaking at her opponent. At her nightmare. The larger flyer laughed darkly "Your still so beautiful Thunder. How did you like my marks? I'm sure other mechs enjoyed them as well" he was a sick slagger. There was a flash of red and white above us. Their exchange interrupted by the whistling of air on something falling. I jumped just as the towering form of my sister's shuttle landed where I had been. His wings arched high more than gave way to his rage. He was growling deep "Thundercracker" he spat the name stepping between my still frightened sibling and the mech who haunted her. There was a warbled cry of some ones vocalizer full of energon attempting a sound of protest. My purple optics jumping to the sight of my minibot standing on her opponent ped embedded into his neck cables. The way she was grinning was almost malicious. Her coding could pick up on the strands of Thundercracker coding that ran through her opponent. She was getting a small piece of revenge by beating this mech.

Her ped twist and a sickening crack had her grin growing that much more. This wasn't my sister right now. This was a pissed off femme who's coding had taken over. She was feral standing over him. Suddenly the beaten flyer was gone and she stumbled. She was livid with his disappearance ,her processor in battle mode but her priorities were straight. She grabbed her now unconvious patient dragging him across the long field of slowly dying battle. However one battle had just begun . The primitive snarls of two dominant Seekers filled the air as the shuttle lunged at the jet. The screech of digits clawing at armor and the groaning clangs of metal fists on armor creating the sickening song of war. A towering grey mech caught me off guard rocketing from the sky to earth. Bright crimson optics making me shiver. I growled in warning as they ran over my sisters and I " Well be back femmes! You'll be free of the autoscum and warming my berth soon enough" he scraped my opponent from the ground before disappearing back up into the air. The deep cry of retreat had many mechs pulling themselves from the wreckage of battle in an attempt to follow the Decepticon leaders command.

The Seeker fight behind me ending when Skyfire began crushing the blue mechs cockpit and chassis under his ped. The loud crunch of glass breaking making a chorus with the sounds of protest the mechs metal chest armor made. My sister stood back to stunned at the display till I screamed "Thunder do something! He's going primitive" primitive Seekers were dangerous especially to their own allies. My older sibling moved quick wrapping her arms about the big mechs waist "Sky stop! Love! Stop now. Please"it was slow but the mech heard ,his crushing stopping. Growling dominantly his ped released the other mech who wasted no time in his retreat. Seekers were odd. Their traditions were ard to oldest sibling lived by them. She was now. She was allowing the still angry shuttle to dominate her oral cavity with his glossa as her rapist ran away. For good reasoning though, we would let him go.

This time. Then when he was alone and cornered we'd torture him. Wed let our youngest part medically take him apart to the extent that his circuits were naked and he was still alive. Shed start with corrosive acids on his least important circuit boards and then move on to others. Shed leave the medical detachment of his cable for last . Yes my youngest sister was sadistic in her revenge and her avengement of our sister would entice her to be more so. For now he will retreat if only to spare the Autobots the embarrassment of loosing to my sisters new lover in a a dominance squabble . The blue mech disappeared after his comrades leaving the still standing Autobots to bask in their victory. I turned back to my sister who had apparently sacrificed herself to the shuttle. Her pleading not stopping his dominance protocols. He had proven to the threat who was the alpha and now was fucking the same notion into my own sister. I shooed off any onlookers ,searching for Eclipse.

She was found easily growling at the CMO who was attempting to pull her away from her now stabilized patient long enough to see to her wounds. She had been lost to her protocols as well, her carrier coding seeing the downed mech as if he was her youngling. She looked wild dripping in mechblood very little of which was her own. She remained avid in her defense of the mech as was her instinct. She stayed this way different mechs attempting to calm her with soothing words. They only ruffled her further making her arch and hiss much like a frightened feline. Then two gleams of black and silver approached her and silence fell. Feeling the urge I abandoned my still rutting sister to approach the scene. The tactician moved first "Eclipse... Calm down ... He's safe and it's over" his voice was soft. The mech's mate tried next " 'Clipse. Calm down come here" his arms opened in a motion of surrender and welcome.

It worked. She abandoned her ward purring as she pressed her breast plate into his chassis. Those silver and black appendages wrapping about her form "Jazz " she was struggling to regain herself. Everyone saw it and a few even smelt it. She had officially fought herself into the beginning cycle of her heat. I could smell that heavy scent from here. Immediately her mechs had her shielded. They were so obvious. They loved her as much as they loved each other . Many of the gathered mechs stirred catching on but earning glances of those icy optics and pointed visor . They stayed back reading the claim. My air commander and her friend joining our group , Thunder looking worse for wear. Skyfire seemed to have regained himself and was comforting her in apology to his lack of control.

A deep ache bubbled in my processor ,the stress of battle troubling my scientific mind. My tanks churned as I began the track back to base. I wasn't built for this. The mechblood decorating my frame seemed to burn. I didn't enjoy attacking that Seeker but he threatened my family. His pain punishment for his audacity to spill Eclipse's blood. The first thing I registered apon entering the base was the screaming. It wasn't pained. It was yowld of passion and I knew from who. It wasn't the first time that the trio had forgotten about the door. It seemed exhibitionism had begun to spread to even the youngest of us. I stopped to look in on my sister uncaring of how wrong it may seem to others. She was a matured femme now. Her seals were breached and her mechs were expertly working her frame.

She was glowing. I smiled unnoticed by the distracted group of writhing bodies. My Moony was grown up and... Happy. As her mechs worshipped her laving searing kisses to her frame and filling her with their desire she was genuinely happy. I watched for another moment before leaving, closing the door for them. I wondered about my adorable little inventor. He didn't love me as he used to but my feelings were adamant. I loved him. From those obvious insecurities to those charming head fins. When we were young ,then, and we were both admired. Him with his multitude of inventions and I with my medical advancements.

He used to follow me like a sparkling and I was ever so flattered. I remember the day I was promoted. The party after full of dancing and high-grade. Those helm fins glowing a deep pink as he leaned above me. Those deft white digits sinking into transformation seams. That night I lost my seals. We even interfaced nights following that and even did so at work. We were young then and the notion of war still new to the Council . He used to adore me... But now he avoids me. It hurt but I still loved him. I tracked through the base to his lab keying it open. His back was to me as he tinkered with something. I admired that flat expanse of metal content to leave him be for the moment. I remembered nights where I'd cry and cling to him . It was those same nights he'd hold me tenderly.

He wasn't always such a workaholic. He used to be like me knowing the barrier between work and play was ok to blurr together. That you didn't have to choose one over the other. He turned his fins flashing in surprise "Tide! How long have you been there" he sounded nervous. I smiled sadly at him "Not to long" his optics raked over my frame stopping on my optics. We stared at each other "Wheeljack " he had turned away to work on whatever invention was behind him. He didn't acknowledge me " What happened? We used to be so passionate but shortly before the war... Why'd you leave me" his tool slammed on the table and I flinched. He had left me only vorns before our homes were attacked ,he was angry . I remember the rough session that he left me with. It was at work with me bent over a work table much like the one he worked at now.

His optics caught me again and my spark throbbed "Please Wheeljack... What did I do besides tell you how I felt" he walked closer and i reached out. He smacked my hand roughly away catching my sore knuckles. I gasped recoiling "Jackie-" he didn't let me finish. He had me thrown onto his work bench leaning over me"You promised me... You knew our deal" I did but he hadn't kept his end ether. My optics caught him in a glare "You didnt keep your end ether... More than once you chased off mechs who tried to court me. No jealousy, no officiality, no love" that was the rules to our relationship " Only comfort , friendship, and interfacing". His optics were hard as one of his servos pinned both of mine to the table. We were silent just glaring at each other. It was the same as that day. In all ways if it had been seen it would have been labeled rape but I'd enjoyed it. As sick as it was I'd indured it because he'd needed it.

I couldn't stay angry. I looked at him forlornly "Jackie... Please... Tell me..does my love upset you this much" he was pinning me with his body from between my legs. Tears blurred my vision but I denied them their leave. He wasn't glaring anymore just watching my pained expressions . His mask slid away and I saw the scars of his face "You ruined it... You shouldn't have said anything... I was scared" he released my hands his now free servo delicately wiping away my escaped tears. I clung to his armor "I know Jackie but I love you so much" he smiled sadly as well . He cupped my face plate stroking the protoform strained in tears, coolant and mechblood "I know... I love you to" I gasped the tears spilling freely as I pressed my lips to his. It was desperate and needy. He didn't mind as I trembled whispering my love.

He had always had me when I broke apart. It was gentle the way he ran his hands over my frame "Tide I'm so sorry" he shut up when I shook my helm. My sore knuckles running over the side of his faceplate "Dont Jackie.. I forgave you before you finished" his lips met mine again and again. We kissed chastely just happy to divulge in the others presence. He allowed me to sit up but still we pressed together not ready to separate "I need a wash" he smiled in understanding. We abandoned his lab to instead greet his berthroom. He lead me only occasionally stopping to pull ne down for a gentle kiss. His quarters were empty besides the traditional work desk and berth. His only personal touch being the scattered work paraphernalia that littered the desk and floor. We tip toed through the mess to the door that lead to his personal washracks . I'd been here before but now it was different . He welcomed me here now.

The door slid open the bright light turning on to illuminate the large space. There was a mirror and the shower. A few bottles scattered this space. It smelled of the human cleaner known as lemon Pledge. He pulled me into the marked cubical of the cleaning station . His servos turning the nob to start the water . My knee armor hitting the metal floor with an echoing clang. I was at his chest plates this way. Our size never bothered us I enjoyed and loved his form scars and all and he loved and indulged in mine. Some how now as he claimed my lips it wasn't the same as all those millennia ago . It was new and better. The filth of the fight I'd been forced to participate in making the water a murky mahogany color. Science bots weren't built for battle . We were sensitive with the only exception being that tight aft Perceptor. Even now with the majority of the battles evidence being washed away I still felt shaken. Wheeljack was soft with the stroking of his servos on my cleaner plating. He smiled at me and I returned it .

His touches grew into something hotter and my legs slipped apart. He knelt in front of me our lips meeting only seconds before our glossi. My back hit the cold wet floor as the spray of the shower beat down on us. His form began to shake and I was sure it wasn't from pleasure. He looked at me amusedly "Does this mean you'll stop picking on me" he grinned. I couldn't help but smirk "Oh you know you like it my geekbot " he pouted but purred anyway. My Lancia pinned me like he had on his work bench" Your right... Ratchet appreciates your ability to keep my inventions from being bombs" I wiggled under him smirking as his face plate only reached my breast armor. He squeaked when the armor slid away "They grew since you last saw them ... Moony and I made a growth serum that went horribly wrong" he laughed heartily muzzling between the twin globes.

We weren't going for interfacing just trying to reacquaint our selves "I don't mind at still as beautiful as always. I truly don't know why Primus let's a femme like you love me" I giggled when his digits tickled my hip armor. Our lips met again and I flipped us pinning him under me careful not to smother him with my breast "Cause I'm a bad femme and he can't choose who I love" he laughed again, the sound beautiful to my audios. His servos were free and busied themselves groping my aft. He smacked it the plating sliding away and his fingers to reveal my interface array. Our wiggled down diving down to kiss him my optics catching the happy red flashing of his helm fins. We didn't part or mouths melding together and our servos drawing nonsensical patterns on eachothers armor. I wasn't sure when but he'd rolled us straddling my hips. My vents hitched as he sat up his azure optics darkened in arousal as they roamed over my frame.

They stopped to look at my array narrowing at the almost invisible scar that was on the rim of my valve stretching jaggedly to my left thigh " I did that" He was right. I smiled at him reaching up to stroke over one of his helm finds drawing his attention back to my face "You did... But I love it... Reminded me of you" he swooped down holding me tight. I held him back wrapping my legs around his waist not wanting him to leave me again. We stopped once more just clinging to eachother before trying again. With a whimper of protest from me he pulled himself up again looking down. His servos running against my plating only enough to tease and tickle. His stroking became firm along my sides and hips making me shiver. The solvent and water steaming up more as we started getting hot again. That black cod piece scraped against my valve "Frag Jack" he smirked at how strained my voice was and did it again. Blue lubricant glistened on his cod piece but washed away as he continue to rock against me.

My whimpers and light moans fueling his arousal. My servos slid across the wet floor reaching for him and he obliged leaning closer. I massaged his shoulder using him to pull myself into his lap. He smiled wrapping his arms around my waste to help support me. My arms wrapped around his neck as I ground myself into his scorching slippery panel "Jack" I gasped helm falling back. His helm fins glowing a dark purple "Tide" he held me tighter as I arched and moved against him. Grey scarred lips meeting my own full black and red ones as we rocked further. Finally medical protocol forced his cod piece to skid away. Our kiss filled with a scream as his spike slid directly into my dripping valve. He pulled his lips away as I gasped and whimpered "I'm sorry! Does it hurt" he shifted moving my hips. He slid out and my vents shuttered close forcing me to pant. Thin red tipped digits clawing into his back armor "Jackie" I let go leaning back. Gently he lowered me back to the floor.

The water still beating down on us but sizzling away upon contact with our hot armor. I smiled at him nodding "It's ok now" he looked wary but shifted lining his familiar spike up with my quivering entrance. I glanced at it his green hub, pressing against me ,before looking at the white shaft decorated with red ridges. Still the same though slightly larger than it used to be. He was well endowed to my chagrin and as he sunk into me I arched. His servos gripped my hips , that sat on his thighs, and I bit my lower lip. His helm tilted back but his optics stayed on me. My purple orbs flickered on and off as he full seated himself. Our vents stuttered together as we waited for my long unused valve to get used to his intrusion. Finally the sting of the stretch ebbed and we moved "Jackie... Oh Primus ,Wheeljack. I love you" he leaned over me releasing my hips as his servos supported his frame. He watched me while I thrashed with each drag and thrust of his spike. The long awaited pleasure if being connected to my love overwhelming.

He growled pressing his whole body against mine as his mouth pressed against the roundness of my left breast. Those lips moved as he whispered "Love you.. Love you so much... Love" he thrust deep punctuating his statement making me cry out as he struck the barrier at the back of my valve. I clung to him as our pleasure grew. Each move strengthening the surge . Our sounds drowning out the noise of water. It was slow. We were making love. Neither of us sure how long we stayed in the throws of pleasure but both disappointed when finally we broke. His transfluid rushing to meet my wave of lubricants. Our bodies clanking together as we shook with overload. Even after the charge left we didn't move. His cable still in my valve but not for the sake of interfacing. The connection a symbol of our relationship. My black and red servos stroking his fins before tilting his helm. I pressed my lips to each scar . The ones I remembered and the new ones id yet to as about.

Finally I reached the jagged one marring his lips pressing one to it as well "You won't leave me again" the question was shaky. I felt fear now that he'd gotten his overload. He could have used me and was just waiting to do it again. He could use me still but I know Wheeljack wasn't the type to lie to a femme if confronted. He pulled out and shifted up pressing his lips to mine again "Never Blacktide... Never again" I felt the optical energon and coolant tears streak down my face. The water washed them away but he knew. We kissed tenderly over and over again occasionally shifting into more comfortable positions. We didn't notice the cold water far to content to cling to eachother. Finally our tanks drew us apart. They groaned in protest at their emptiness demanding fuel.

We washed our arrays carefully avoiding any firm touches so as not to arouse the still throbbing sensor nodes. We looked eachother over helping the other wash any missed spots or hard to reach places not bothering with any special soaps. The knob of the shower squeking loudly as I turned it. We stepped out not bothering to dry off due to his lack of towels. He barely took care of himself but it was ok. I'd take care of him now. I smiled at the thought and it seemed to scare him. He prodded my side "What are you smiling about? What are you planning" so accusatory. Giggling I shook my helm prancing out of the washroom "Nothing" he didn't buy it. Rising to my bait we started our rushed after me grinning. I squealed running out of his room and through the lab "Tell me femme or I'll-" he didn't finish as I stopped running. Our panels open and a surprised looked red bot at the door.

I screamed closing everything and glaring at the intruder "Perceptor! You pervert ! Don't stare" he shook his helm glaring at me. He looked around me a my lover staring to intently at his spike. My fist flew before I could stop it "Stop looking and mine" I growled at the mech now knocked on his aft in the doorway. My lover closed his panel searing the ordeal and chuckling as he moved to help his comrade up. The red microscope glaring at us both now "This may be your lab Wheeljack but locking the door is advised if your going to frag your femme here" with that he was gone leaving the door open. I huffed and my Lancia purred at me "Come on Tide... He was just curious. We stared at each other the night we first interfaced" it was true we had gotten caught up in memorizing eachothers frames that drunkin night.

* * *

><p>We left his arm wrapping around my waist. It was awkward but comfortable and I didn't mind. Our entrance to the recroom silent as the majority of the gathered crew watched us with unhidden smirks. I wondered what had them grinning momentarily before a thought hit me "Jackie" he just hummed as we walked to the dispenser. His mask had mysteriously slid back into place "What's next to your washroom" he looked thoughtful as we stopped at the back of the line everyone still watching. His fins flashed "The main hall actually. Why" I blushed hearing a courageous wolf whistle from somewhere followed by laughter. I glared at him "Your quarters aren't sound proofed. Do the math Jack" he caught on quick. I pushed past the mechs in line getting my energon to sit at a table of my own leaving a frozen scientist behind. Mechs around me laughed at my lover's down look as he sulked through the waiting line. I wasn't angry . Horribly embarrassed though . My faceplates hot with humility at being heard during such a private activity.<p>

I registered the shift in weight at the table before looking up to see a very tired Blackthunder. She had red and white paint marks marring her usually prestine black and gold armor "Dominance protocols" she just nodded. Her mech glanced at me his wings arching high"Thunder... He looks like he's about to dominate me" she blushed and nodded. My optics wide in disbelief "His Seeker coding won't back down to my submission. It calls for him to show the us who's alpha and show that he's our protector" my helm hit the table with a clatter . My vents tight as they sighed "Damnit... Do we have to rut or can I just satisfy him with some nuzzling" she just shrugged. My whine caught attention and not only Skyfire but Wheeljack appeared as well. The smaller scientist sitting beside me and pressing into my side " Don't be angry Tide" I kissed him. His helm fin flashed but I could see the smile in his optics. Skyfire slid in on my other side growling to get my attention .

My reaction was immediate . My body forming to the shuttle's side as I tucked and nuzzled my helm into his neck cables submissively. When we lived in a flyer community before the war I'd been forced to do thus with her neighbors on occasion. It wasnt very intimate and satisfied their coding. He seemed satisfied as he stood to move next to my older sister. I shifted draping my legs over my science partners legs curling into his side. He understood my reasoning for nuzzling the male flyer. He wrapped an arm around me still smiling. His mask slid away so he could drink his energon. He caught me staring and grinned "What" my lips captured his chastly . My engine purred as I cuddled up to him. The staring and snickering having stopped now that they realized we didn't care.

Silence hung over our table awkwardly as our mechs let their femmes cuddle with them. Finally the feeling got to me and I opened my mouth "Eclipse is happy" the statement caught all three by surprise. My sister looked at me smiling herself "You are to.. We all are" the mechs seemed confused but I understood. I nuzzled a flickering helm fin "Yes we are" and the silence became comfortable. The sense of security comforting and welcoming after its long continued cuddled unaware of the plans being concocted against us. All of us to caught up in our happeness that we believed to have abandoned us long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note/disclaimer: For any possible readers of this story I apologize. Im aware at the rush i put into this story. I do encourage the reading of all chapters. You may deem some unnecessary to the story line but i assure you they are important. I do not own the Transformers series. I do own my femmes. Blackthunder, Redtide(Blacktide) and Eclipse are my creations. Some readers may recognive them from my dabbles in rp some may not. I ask that you refrain from the use of my characters if the ever get the inkling of a desire to do so. I thank any supportive reviewers and do warn against any unpositive reviews i may recieve. Now for my warnings. **This story does or will contain : Graphic sex/interfacing,Mech/mech slash, Femme/Mech interfacing, refrences of rape, draw offs of other series, odd self made traditions, Possible femme/femme scenes in way later chapters. No incest will be in my writing. I find my current subjects already bordering on ...overly inappropriate. This chapter contains much of this. You've been warned.**

**And so it begins**

**How Far To Fall : Love at Gun Point**

* * *

><p>Love. This uncontrollable surge of feeling. That's what I had for her. My mate did as well . I didn't understand how it had grown so quickly from curiosity to this inescapable bond. I was grateful that it didn't change my feelings for Jazz. He was my anchor. He knew every dirty secret. Every kill I'd made . Yet still even now his spark flared for me. Now it flared for her as well. I felt no jealousy or anger toward the femme writhing and moaning under my servos. No. Only a powerful love that enticed me to give her what she begged. The knowledge that I was one of the first mechs to see this side of her made me smile.<p>

Her walls spread as my black hub pushed into her needy heat. The tight spasming drawing me in further. My spike breaking through her seal and drawing a sharp cry. She wasn't hurting only surprised at the stimulation against newly active sensors. A blue visor flashing at me drew my attention from her to my other love . He sat a head of her stroking his own much longer spike as he watched us. My smile returned as I sunk further. A scream filled the air alarming us both. We looked at our femme watching as her flushed blue faceplates glowed . Those purple optics dark in color but bright in terms of light. No pain only a deep unfamiliar pleasure.

I shifted surprised to feel that my hub had already reached the back to her un-Primusly tight valve. She gasped and moaned thrashing and hissing when I wouldn't move. Two-thirds of my cable was sheathed in her heat yet she still wanted more. I was unsure. It had been before her lifetime the first and last time I'd had a femme. I was aware of what happened if I pushed further. Shed ether be in pain or loose herself completely in the throws of passion. The first seemed likely. Compared to myself she was small. Dangerously so when it came to this matter. My mate had already her her once and I didn't want to hurt my medic again. Her optics focused on me "Prowl... Do it please... All the way... Don't stop" she wanted it but my insecurities still festered.

My saboteur had moved. His windshield pressing against my doorwings, hiked high in my pleasure. He pressed his Louth to the sensetobe appendages making them flutter. I couldn't stop my self from arching foreward. The tight ring of wire and sensors stretching far to fast to allow my turgid spike into her reproductive tank. The scream she released hurt to hear. It was a mix of both pleasure and pain. She trembled still looking at me "Keep going" I listened and the breathy kern that followed made my fuel tank flutter. The smell of lubricant increased as I sat letting my cable fully bury itself. The TIC behind me still mouthing the edges of my shaking doorwings. It was hot. My cooling fans suffering from their prolonged use. She whined wiggling her hips but I didn't oblige.

The hard black tip of the spy leader's arousal pressing against my rear port entrance. It sunk easily into me stimulating excured sensor nodes. She smile at me as I looked at that visored face from over my shoulder . His lips met mine as he guided my hips. Every time he pulled me onto his spike I slid from the blue form under me and with each draw off I sunk back in. It was a slow evil pleasure he was giving not only me but our lover as well. Get femme coding demanding an overload if not more at the moment. She was loosing her self more her digits clawing at our berth for purchase . She had no real anchor to keep her from falling into the swelling pit of ecstasy calling for her. My mech feeling pity switched his tactic.

My optics failing me as he slammed his spike deep into my port. My scream merging with. Eclipse's as I sunk deep into her as well. My hub scraped the wall of her tank and her flexibility came into play. Her back struts allowing her to arch enough that her servos latched onto the higher part of my arm armor. Her tunnel constricting and spasming but not yet quivering and tight with over load. My mate kept the action pulling me in and out of her as he pounded I into my more than willing port. The medic under me growing hotter and reacting greater with every movement. Her peak quick to steal her away. Her moan more than loud enough to drain out the music my mate had left playing. I felt a splatter of fluid on my thigh armor not surprised to see that her lubricants had been forced from her to far full valve. The viscus liquid dripping obscenely from that visibly stretched hole from around my still stiff appendage.

The pounding of a spike in my valve drew my attention away once more sending me in and out of the beauty below me. Her moans and screams strong with rapture. My spike throbbing more with each spasm of her ever so wet walls . My finish staved off to assure I satisfied my newest lover. The rush of transfluid in my valve threatening to fail my attempt. Jazz pulled out of me groaning "Ah'm sorry Prowler" he'd set the same goal but lost out. He looked at my grin before focussing on the femme under me. Her whole body convulsed as I pistoned my hips further into the still highly aroused medic. That midnight colored helm hitting the berth as she gouged lines into the berth. My designation spilling from her mouth like a mantra. Finally she peaked again somehow managing to throw herself up.

Her arms tight around my neck as she arched into my chassis leaving blue scuff marks on the white paint. Her vocalizer ceazed up in her overload letting out a warble of static instead. Her now strut-less form slumping against me. She was satisfied ,for the moment. My spike still swollen with heated energon and steaming transfluid. Her dazed optics caught mine as I lowered her back to the berth. Her lips quirked cutely as she kissed me rocking her hips. An invitation to finish. Her small noises muffled as I thrust shallowly still deep in her tank. Finally my control broke and I flooded her tank. The noise of surprise escaping our kiss. My door wings fluttered as I emptied myself. The on flux of fluids overflowing her tank.

Purple orbs oddly wide as she recovered from the foreign feeling. The saboteur seemed surprised at the reaction. I shifted stopping when her walls clenched tight on my receding spike. Eclipse blushed " Sorry.. Keep going" I attempted shuddering with the still hungry valve. The blend of fluids smattering my length allowing the limp cable to exit her body with a satisfying 'pop'. Transfluid streamed in silver lines from her used orifice small traces of pink making me frown. This was her first time, I had known, but the thought that she could be in pain upsetting. The medic was quick to destroy my worries " Doesn't hurt... If anything I think my sensors are overactive.. So good" her valve over-sensitized after the continuous overloads and stimulation. The tell tale chuckle of my mate as he shimmied up the berth to lay with our secret love distracting us both. She let her engine purr happily as he snuggled up to her. Unable to resist the call of love and recharge I took up her other side. My mate long gone into his processor and her fast on her way. Her optics fighting till I pressed a assuring kiss to her helm. She recessed into her own mind as well . I watched for a moment locking this memory away for further viewing later before joining them in the world of recharge.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the feeling of something on my spike. My optics still offline as my stiff cable was rode. My growl making a wonderful tune as it merged with a gasp from my ever so lustful femme. My icy optics onlining only for a moment to look down my frame. Purple falls rolling down the visible portion of my cable. Suddenly the rest of my length was gone. Disappearing into that ravenous valve. My servos twitching as they grasped dark blue hips. I watched as she bounced on my spike. A flash of blue behind her catching my curiosity but unable to distract me. Suddenly the heat surrounding me was that much tighter . She moaned loud leaning back her hands stroking over her own form in an attempt to bring about her overload quicker. Then a name fell from her lips and I knew what brought about the unbearable tightness "Jazz" they'ed yet to realize my consciousness.<p>

My first love was buried in her rear port hindering her ability to move. A single thrust of my hips moving her on our spikes. I watched in excitement as her breast plate split her breast bouncing freely as she began to move at my encouragement. My grunts unheard over her keening "Oh frag... Gunna -" she never finished her scream echoing as she drug both me and our mech into an overload of our own. We all stilled vents shuttering and chassi heaving for air to cool our systems. Curiously I leaned up capturing one of her nubs in my mouth licking and teasing the small nipple like tube. The energon that spilt on my glossa like liquid rapture. Her were reproductive systems officially online. Pulling away I allowed her personal energon to sit in my oral cavity. My bond mate still invisible behind the smaller form of the femme.

I prodded at him over the bond. That familiar black helm and visor appearing in the darkness behind her to rest on her shoulder. I leaned up still buried in her. I met his lips with mine. Soon he initiated the use of glossi and delved into my mouth surprised to taste our femme. He moaned and I joined him as we shared her first drink. We never noticed when she fell into recharge once more. Our oral cavities to busy savoring her taste. Finally we pulled back looking down at her oddly still form smiling. She was silent in her rest and smiling. With the utmost care we eased ourselves from her, happy to see no energon in the newer fluids. A scent caught in our nasal receptors though.

Her body was still dirty with mechblood even after our vigorous interfacing. We had taken the time to do the quick repairs she needed but deemed a bath to troublesome. It was oddly arousing on low levels to remember her performance. However the desire to rest over road our desire to rut more and we fell to the berth once more. Our servos reaching to stroke each other and the femme before we surrendered to the nagging voice of recharge.

* * *

><p>When I woke again my femme was still soundly asleep her metal form curled into my side for warmth. My mech , however, was no where to be found in my optical range. I concluded he'd gone to refuel, my own reserves not opposed to the idea. There was a swish as my once dark room filled with light, the door to my quarters open to admit a full servoed saboteur . There was a massive pile of sealed energon cubes threatening to escape his hold as he stumbled to my desk. I'd finished my work long ago and requested a period of two earth weeks off. I was off before the confrontation with the cons and still had the majority of my time left. He organized the cubes on the clear surface even pulling multiple cubes from his subspace. My grin unsuprisable "Got enough, love" he concentrated on his task. He kept three cubes separated, one returning to his subspace when he finished organizing the cubes. He brandished the other two joining me and our still resting love on the berth.<p>

He handed me one breaking the seal on his own cube and downing a good amount of it. He seemed off today " Jazz what's wrong" he didn't respond just drank from his cube again. I noticed how it had a darker color to it and a brighter glow "Jazz... What's wrong" high-grade was never a good sign. His visor dim as he looked into my optics "I' hurts Prowl... Ma spark is callin' for hers" I flinched back till my spark made it's own flutter of agreement to his statement. I upset our lover making her whine and start to wake. Quickly I shushed her petting her helm "Eclipse it's ok I didn't mean to wake you... Go back to recharge" her body was limp once more as she slept. My optics narrowed at my mech lover "Quiet Jazz... You know our agreement" he made small sound of protest. His servo placed over the chest armor that protected his spark cover "Ah' know Prowler but yours is to.. I feel it" my optics offlined.

I wasn't going to deny the truth "I know... Give me some of that " I snatched his high-grade away gulping a large amount down before handing tge remnants back. My black and white chassis heaving with the deep intake of my vents as I attempted to calm my glitching emotions. Our femme was restless now shifting on the berth rolling from being close to me to curling into Jazz's crossed leg armor. Her voice soft as she let her processor defrag memory glitches. Similar to a human dream . We watched her curious to her unintelegable mumbling. She rolled onto her back finally her words reaching our audios " Love you... Love you both... Jazz.. Prow" she slurred my name but the message was clear. My spark kept for joy at her proclamation. My first lives doing the same. To my surprise for the first time ,since I'd bonded to Jazz, our optics pricked with tears. Our femme was stirring but I was to amazed at my optical leaks to sooth her. Those volet lights flickering on and focusing on me "Prowler? Oh Primus Prowl what's wrong" she had darted up fretting as she finally noticed my mate was crying as well.

She finally grabbed us both an arm around each of our neck cables "Don't cry ! Please don't cry" we heard her sniffle " Guys what's wrong , please" she tightened her hold. I struggled to phrase my words "Eclipse... We... I ... Do you-" I couldn't finish to scared that shed deny the question. Tears flowed freely down both mine and the TIC's faceplates . She let us go sitting on her knees and wiping her own tears away " I'm going to say something... You both... My spark... I love you... Both of you" my vents shuttered. Those frightened optics looking between my mate and I "You may not want me but it's only right you know... My heat cycle isn't effecting my processor or CPU at the moment... I truly love you both " I wanted to hold her but she was in my music lover's arms before I could reach out.

My spark fluttered when he spoke for us both "You've no idea haw ta' makes us feel" she was looking at him the slight traces of optical fluids threatening to spill still visible. I spoke next moving behind her my arms fitting about her frame " We love you... So much" she was crying now a servo holding on to my arm while the other held Jazz's chest armor. Our energon cubes forgotten on the surface of the berth as we all clung to eachother. None of us sure what to do. It was overwhelming. The moment far to.. Important to mess up with words or actions. None of us moved as time stretched on . All of us struggling to reign in the raging turmoil we all felt. It seemed an eternity before any of us shifted. The youngest of us moving to kiss the tight line if her visored lovers lips. However there was a vibration of our room as her lips tickled his drawing her away. Worry etched her features "What was that" she expected me to know.

My comm. sprang to life a glaring warning flashing across my HUD. I opened it flinching at the loud axial message "Decepticons! Devastator's already downed Cliffjumper and Bluestreak! Ironhide engaging Soundwave and Optimus engaging Megatron. Items their whole congregation! We need back up-" Smokescreen's voice disappeared with a loud burst of static before the link died. My lovers had heard the same message "We gotta go" our medic was first to move going through her tools to check her inventory. She managed to escape our hold and waited for us to join her "Prowl! Jazz , come on" we rushed after her . Her smaller form allowing her to move fast. She burst from the ark entrance ready for the worst . As were we. But nothing could have prepared us for the fight.

Drones kept Autobots busy as did low ranking warriors. Mechblood seemed to rain from the sky as mechs slashed at eachother. The vision horrific. The Cons had brought the fight to the Ark. There was a deafening screach before the airborne form of Sideswipe fell from the clouds. Jazz moved swiftly catching the bloodied twin before he could impact the ground. After that it was Eclipse's turn . She swerved through fights and piles of destroyed drones skidding to a stop by the twin. My bondmate jumped in to battle with an over velous Con who'd dared to approach the newest addition to our relationship. We didn't recognize him. That meant that the Cons had ether smuggled the mech here or had harboref him in secret. That also meant that it was possible they had done the same thing with more. There was another piercing cry before I fell the wounded form of Ironhide knocked into stasis on my chassis. Pushing him off I jumped into battle myself .

My battle planning mods jumping online as I faught the combined form of the Constructicons. I'd managed to disable two of his limbs forcing the cobined cons to break apart. Scavenger and Mixmaster temporarily offlined while their bretherin fled. I turned to check on my group watching my femme. She'd repaired the twin and was engaging in battle with not one but three mechs. The were wary but fought her all the same. Her body still crusted with the dried energon of thier comrades twisting in deadly accuracy. Shed managed to locate another laser scalpel to replace the one shed lost in yesterday's battle. The mechs jumped avoiding the armor piercing blades but unfortunately not aware of her strength and flexibility. The first mech she downed by cutting into his neck cables. The horrific spew of mech blood raining down on her a memory I wouldn't forget.

The next went quickly to surprised at his friend's death to notice the femme as she launched her self up her scalpel coming down into his optic with a frunch I could swear to hear from my position far away from her. The heated blade sinking into his processor. She yanked her tool free still attached to the slowly falling offline form as she looked at her next victim. The mech shook in fear as he attempted to flee managing a good half mile across the two mile battle field before a black and gold form ended him. The older femme just as swift as her sister in ending his life by crushing his helm completely. She caught my optics her lips moving but I was unable to hear the words. Suddenly something struck my back .. Two something's to be exact . Soundwave's twin pile drivers had sneak attacked me by a tackle from beind. They failed when I steadied myself easily.

My glare bore into them as I turned "Youll regret that" the flash of fear in their matching visors gave me a sick satisfaction. The dodged many of my attacks but not all. Their attacks were to spontaneous and suppressed to do me any damage. Their smack talk was distracting though " That minifemmes awful sexy huh 'Zy" rage spiked but I didn't react. The next comment threatening to unravel my control "She is. Maybe well get lucky and Megatron will allow us a turn with her" I didn't react and just continued to swing punches and kicks at the quickly tiring twins. Finally Frenzy fell, the purple mech downed by a well aimed kick to his helm. His twin easy without the extra distraction . He screamed when I punched him the chassis his small form flying through the air to hit a rock formation meters behind him.

Growling I rushed across the field determined to find one of my lovers. My efforts were rewarded when I managed to lookabove the actual field. Attached to the wings of a certain violet warping Seeker was my femme. She was carving through his wings with her scalpels not once releasing her hold. The jet unfortunately was loosing altitude with his injuries and a stab of worry racked my frame. The femme managed to flip off him in time landing on her bases as the Seeker hit the ground with a crunch. Her victory short-lived when a stray blast from a certain gun mechs canon hit the ground and sent her sprawled to the ground. My bases hit the ground heavily as I ran to her aid. She wasnt offline just dazed "You ok" she nodded holding her helm.

I nodded as well watching as she jumped into a fight protecting a still functioning but hurt Sunstreaker from a severly pissed off Astrotrain. The towering mech making lewd comments as she jumped and scaled his frame "Fiesty little bitch arent you? I bet I could change that! My spike would split you in two" she was calm as she cut jagged lines in his armor. The golden twin striking the cracks and cuts in the tainting Cons armor. They brought him down quickly after that comment. Eclipse was on to repairing Sunny in moments . The golden frontliner spitting oral lubricants at the offline mech in disgust. The battle was still raging when a scream filled the air. There was silence on the battle front as a blue form was holding a black one in the middle of the gore.

Blackthunder struggling in Thundercracker's hold but trembling in fear still. The mech had a malicious grin and the scene distracted me from my own femme. The Blue seeker's crimson optics catching mine before he took off into the air still holding the Neutral femme prisoner. I turned my energon freezing in it's lines as I saw my youngest lover struggling to free herself from none other than Megatron's grip. I spotted my downed leader behind him. The malicious grin on those gunmetal grey faceplates hindering my ability to move. His voice suddenly wrang out over the roar of war "We got what we wanted! Retreat" the mech was gone as soon as I'd darted forward to stop him. My own personal horror story created as the still online or functional Cons fled with their leader.

I felt my mate proding me through our bond , unaware of what had happened. Mechs gathered around me , my fellow Autobots watching our enemies disappear in the horizon. My mate moved to my side "They have her Jazz" his spark clenched painfully. Our bond splitting the sickening feeling. We looked at eachother before he sunk to his knees trembling in fury. They'd made a big mistake. Those Cons would regret stealing her away. It wasn't advisably to steal away an Autobot high ranking officer's lover let alone two's. Jazz wouldn't be satisfied til he'd at least destroyed a trine of mechs in revenge. I wouldn't be satisfied till I had Megatron's helm on display in victory for even touching my love. Yes... He would pay for this...

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what hurt more. Seeing the pain in my TIC's optics or knowing that at this moment our VERY new lover was ,more than likely,being raped by her kidnappers. The Autobots were in an uproar at this very cocky and brave attack. No one had yet to tell the still present science femme the news of her siblings. No one understood why my mate and I seemed on the verge of a full on breakdown and for the first time were clinging to each other in public. We didn't dare return to our quarters that still smelt of interfacing and the lavender like scent of our lost lover. Both of us sure that our composure would be lost.<br>To make matters worse the blue femme was in heat. Shed be unable to conciously understand that she was indeed being raped if she suffered one of the surges. Shed remember crying out and begging for more when she returned to her former self and sink deep into what would only be described as the deep neverending blackness of self hate. And I couldn't do anything about it. My leader was in stasis lock while Ratchet tended to the neverending line of wounded Autobots that seemed to stretch all over the ark. My mate sinking into a depression that I myself was failing to fight off in my own spark. My spark...was struggling.

The only good thing about this whole ordeal being the lack of names on a deceased list. Everyone survived. Though I think that is going to change. Suicide from grief was a likely option from not only My mate and I but the femme I now watched as she spoke with a trembling Skyfire. She was crying fully and whole sparkedly. Her strangled crys making mechs look away in regret. None of us could have protected our Neutral comrades and now two of them were in the clutches of mechs whod use them like they were common pleasure drones. My tanks churned at the idea of my beautiful young femme pinned beneath someone else's form crying for help that would never come.

The though plagued me and played into a full disgusting reel as the unknown Con in my concious ravaged and ripped at my love. Energo leaking freely from wounds hed inflicted and from that valve only used for the first time hours ago. I couldn't take it. I let go of my mate purging the rank half digested energon wed ingested earlier all over the floor. The vision continued to haunt me still and my tanks trembled as they worked to spew energon they didn't have. My dry heaving burning my circuits and sensors. The sweet tast of my femme long disappeared and now the vile taste of bile replaced it. My mate stroking my back and door wings seemingly unphased by the disgusting ordeal.

Mechs stepped over the mess looking at me in pity as I shook. They believe that i was stressed or suffering another mod glitch not grieving over the predicament I'd allowed my still unknown to them lover to fall into. I regestered a mech stopping in front of me another joining him from behind. My hard azule optics looking at them curiously "What do you want,Sideswipe,Sunstreaker" they had a similar haunted look to their optics as well. I could still hear the unstopping wailing of Redtide as they began to speak "We know when a mech is sick from the spark" Sideswipe's voice oddly serious. Sunstreaker nodded "We also know when a mech is in love" their optics were moving from me to my sulking mate.

They knew. They knew that we loved Eclipse. Sunstreaker's denta showing as he growled "That femme...Eclipse...She saved Sides from offlining...We'll do anything to return the favor" His twin was hard set in agreement. I looked at them stoicly .They were volunteering to participate in a rescue mission that no one was able to plan. My mate however seemed to stur at the notion exiting his depression long enough to entertain the idea of rescuing our femme. Then he changed completly looking at the twins like they had just said one of the smartest things in the world. he truly believed that he could rescue the femmes. I knew that the chances of him failing were 89% with only a 11% chance of success.

His black servo motioning for the two frontliners to join us at our table in the recroom. I left my half processed energon on the floor unable to gather the enthusiasm to be curdious. The prefessional spy sliding onto one side of the bench and the contrasting twins sliding onto the other while I didn't bother sitting at all. My lover's visor flashing dimmly "I appreciate this... though Prowl predicts that a rescue mission for Eclipse and Blackthunder would be a suicide mission instead" he knew I was right. A rescue mission like this need more mechs than was available. I was surprised when a blue mech came to me side hitting the table his palms down and his door wings arched high "Im in to...I heard about how Eclipse saved me and took a close range seeker willing to sacrafice my self to save her from what we all know what those Cons have planned" my tanks churned again at the reminder and I couldn't stop myself from dry heaving once more.

I heard the soft clank of peds rushing toward me but couldn't look up at the source "Im going to. I may be a science bot"a hic up "But i can rip apart a Seeker just like my sisters can" sniffling. The probability changed. 64% to 36%. There was the gentle ped fall of yet another bot approaching. My tanks giving up their efforts at emptying their nonexhistant content. The familiar for of a Lancia stopping at our table "Ill go" his optics looked at the still trembling form of the middle sister before back at the table "I can't stand by and let these cons rip apart Tide's family" the femme wrapped her arm around him in appreciation. Probability :52% to 48%.

There was a commotion from the med bay as a familiar red form marched out cannons whirling. He stopped at our table banging the intimidating weapons down hard "When are you going to send out a rescue team" the Weapons Specialist looking into my optics. His denta gleaming. This put the odds in our favor. I smiled at my mate who seemed to sense what this all meant. He shook in joy already peacing together some sort of plan in his processor. Our ragtag team of bots all ready for the plan. Wed have our femme back along with her sister. It was only a matter of waiting and strategy now.


End file.
